Far Away
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: Hiatus *Best to read Lonely No more first*Sequel to Lonely No more Different as night and day, She's Shy and Quiet... He's Bad ass and uncontrollable.. Gabby's Wild.. Tyler's not so innocent... Perfect.Tyler/OC..Reid/OC
1. He's a killa but I really want him

**A/N: Heyy... so not to leave ya hanging here's the sequel to Lonely No More.... (best to read it first so you dont get confused)... enjoy!**

_(The pov of Views are gonna be Gabby's and Sam's) (first part is Sam's)_

* * *

_Sydney__- My life would never be the same without him, my life seemed pointless, like I had no reason to live. Without him, I was like a ghost......_

_Giselle- I never knew what it was like to love someone the way I loved him, he was the air that I breathed and I couldn't live without him. _

_Satine- I thought I felt like I knew him, seen him in a another life_

_Gabrielle- Just the way his eyes pierced into mine, it was like a flash back_

_Sage- He's just another stupid boy_

_Gemma- I feel like my life is missing something, I don't think I was ever meant for this life-_

* * *

_I can tell he was a player  
But he knows just how to make you lose control  
Somehow I knew_

I couldn't help but stare at him, the blonde hair, blue eyes, he had nice body too which helped. But what would he see in a 16 year old, nothing. He's 18 and I'm still a kid in his eyes. I forced myself to pull my eyes away from the blonde haired boy and started reading my book, Twilight. I was reading it again for the 4th or 5th time I lost count. I look up from my book again; I couldn't help but feel a slightly envious of Gabriella Hunter, yes she may be the wild child, party poster girl. She was best friends with the Sons of Ipswich and very close with Reid Garwin but from what I heard she was totally in love with Tyler Sims, I guess opposites attract. I've had a crush on the bad boy since 2 years ago when I finally took notice to him. But who I am kidding, he'd never like someone like me. I'm pretty quiet but can be crazy when I'm with my friends. My favourite colour is pink and I'm a total girly- girl. I've never dyed my hair once; the only thing that I have pierced is my ears and not my belly button. I have no tattoos and I don't party (but that doesn't mean I don't like to once and a while). I sigh and started reading my book again.

_But I really want him  
and I got to have him tonight  
Straight heart breaker  
But it really don't matter  
'cause I really want him tonight_

'Sam' a voice said

'Uh'

'Sammie'

'Ya' I said looking up from my book to see my best friend Kaylee staring at me giving me that I know who you are thinking about look

'Thinking about Reid again?'

'No' I lied

'Ya right' Kaylee said as she sat opposite of me and pulling her medium length red hair into her hair elastic

'No I wasn't lying' I said as my I could feel my cheeks go red

'You love him' she taunted

'I don't even know him' I said looking up at the blonde

'Go talk to him'

'Um.... No' I augured

Kaylee looked over her shoulder and eyed the 18 year old up and down 'Why not he's hot?'

'Because I'm not falling for the cheesy pick up lines he feeds every girl on campus'

'But have any of those lines worked on any of those girls'

'No' Kaylee said answering her own question when she already knew the answer

'My point exactly' I said rolling my eyes

'Ya but that doesn't mean that you can't make the first move' Kaylee hinted

'No'

'Fine I give up.... hey do you want to go Nicky's tonight?' Kaylee said in a serious voice (she usually used it if she was planning something)

'Do I usually have a choice?'

'No' Kaylee smirked

'What's she scheming now?' my other best friend Vanessa said eyeing Kaylee as she sat next to me

'I don't know' I shrugged and started reading my book again

Kaylee nodded towards the older blonde sitting 5 tables ahead of us, Vanessa looked up at the 18 year and sighed... 'What are you planning?' she mouthed

'Sam and Garwin' Kaylee mouthed back

'Oh' Vanessa giggled

I take my eyes from my book, and stare at my two best friends 'What are you two talking about?'

'Nothing' they said in unison

'Ya right' I said as I began reading again

**Gabby's pov:**

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Tyler and Reid, trying to read _Emma _again. I have to say I'm hopeless when it comes to Jane Austin novels, and Reid always makes fun of me.

'Reid leave me alone, I'm trying to read this'

'What is it?'

'It's a book Reid' I said mocking him

'I know that'

'It's Emma'

'Is she hot?'

I rolled my eyes 'God Reid, you'll never stop thinking about how hot a girl is do you?'

'It's in my nature Gabby'

'Gross'

'You love it'

'Emma is girl who plays matchmaker in the 1800's and everything that could go wrong goes wrong'

He seemed interested in what I had to say.

'Remember the movie clueless'

'Not really'

'That movie is based on the movie Emma with Gwyneth Paltrow which is based on the book'

Reid shook his head.

'Never mind' I said rolling my eyes

'Who's that?' he asked pointing to the brunette reading the Twilight book

I glare at him and sighed.

'You're always looking for someone to hit on' Tyler said shaking his head

'Her name is Samantha Evans' I said in matter of fact tone

'She's hot' Reid smirked as he starred at the brunette across the caf

'She's 16, you cradle snatcher'

'That's gonna stop him Gabby' Tyler said sighing

I noticed the 3 girls sitting 5 tables behind us laughing and staring at Reid. I figured they like it when I beat Reid so I hit him again, the red head starts cracking up and the brunette hid her face.

* * *

**Please R&R**

**Peace, Laterz**

**DramaQueen612**


	2. After he's been hooked

**A/N: Thanks for the story alerts, favourites.... well here's the next chapter! I'll try to update sometime tomorrow!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Don't get me wrong, I love dressing up and putting on make-up but tonight seems different, like Vanessa and Kaylee are up to something. I pushed the thought out of my head and I turn on my CD player and started getting ready.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody_)

I wore my jean faded skirt and my favourite Hollister tank top. I was just finishing straitening my hair when my cell phone went off.

_All eyes on me, in the center of the ring  
(Just like a Circus) (Uh. -huh)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
(Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh)  
don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
(Just like a Circus) (Uh. Uh. Uh-huh)_

_**Kay: were here hurry up**_

_Sam: Ok, I'm almost done_

I rushed and threw my black flats on and grabbed my purse and ran downstairs. One of the perks of living at home and no mom and dad here for weekends I could go and come but it gets lonely but usually Kaylee and Vanessa are here with me.

'Hey guys' I smile at my best friends, Kaylee was wearing her short black dress and her blonde hair down and Vanessa was wearing her skinny jeans and her pink bar top (it's what she calls it, she wants to wear it out when she's fully legal)and had her long black hair curled.

'Come on Sammie'

'I'm ready' I sigh as I locked my front door and head to the car.

The smoky atmosphere of Nicky's wasn't anything new, I didn't mind. It kinda became our routine, we'd only come here on Friday nights and that was pretty much it in this small town. Unless you'd go the Dells or a house party, but Nicky's was the place to be on Friday night.

'Great, Abbotts here' Kaylee frowned

I look at the pool table and see Aaron standing there arguing with none other than Reid Garwin.

I nervously tuck my hair behind my ear and followed Kaylee and V right past Aaron and Reid. Aaron gave Kaylee a grin and she returned it with a glare. I kept my eyes on the ground the whole time; only once I did I have the guts to look at Reid in the eye. He gave smirk and I half smiled and quickly turned my eyes away.

`Reid was checking you out` Kaylee whispered as we sat down

`No he wasn`t` I hissed

`He totally wants you`

` No he doesn't what would he want with a 16 year old` I sigh

` Lots of dirty things` Kaylee laughed `Just kidding` she said right after seeing the shocked expression on my face

'Shut up'

Kaylee just laughed it off, and stood up to get us drinks. Non Alcoholic for me, I'm only 16 people.

'Here's your coke Sammie'

'Thanks' I smile as I snuck a glance at Reid who was without Tyler? Where was Tyler? Oh there he is with Gabriella. They looked so happy together, and from what I could see, Reid looked down too.

'Awww your boy's sad, go cheer him up' Vanessa giggled

'No I can't'

'Sammie, I dare you to go hit on Garwin just to see what he does' Kaylee smirked

'What?'

'You heard me.... Go Samantha Evans' Kaylee nugged me and I nervously got up and walked towards the pool table.

'Hi'

Reid looks up from the ground, and his blue eyes stare in my own blue eyes. 'Hi gorgeous' he smirked

'Did your best friend ditch you?' I ask playfully, where was this coming from?

Reid takes his eyes off me for only a minute to scan where his best friend was... dancing with Gabby.

'Ya, his girlfriend is a real pain in the ass' he joked as Gabby glared at him and gave him the finger.

**Gabby's pov:**

'That poor girl, Reid's hitting on her' I sigh as I witness a poor girl getting hit on by Reid

'Gabby, I think she's flirting with him' Tyler whispered

I turn to see the girl (who couldn't be any older then 16) 'She won't know what hit her when he tries to get into her pants'

'I doubt it' Tyler said checking out this girl too 'She seems to be in control, maybe that's what he needs'

'We'll keep an eye on him' Tyler and I agreed and I put my head back on his chest and I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Please R&R **

**peace, Laterz**

**dramaqueen612**


	3. It's all in this game of love

**A/N: sorry I didnt update yesterday, I went snowshoeing and it was so much fun!!! **

**I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Prevous:

**Gabby's pov:**

'We'll keep an eye on him' Tyler and I agreed and I put my head back on his chest and I closed my eyes.

* * *

Its all in this game of love, its all in the game of love  
All in the game of love  
(A little bit of this, a little bit of that)  
You roll me, control me, please hold me  
(A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain)

**Sam's POV:**

'Oh' I said looking at the ground

'Wanna play pool?'

'Umm... I don't really know how' I said as my eyelashes fluttered and I bit my lip

Reid smirked again 'I'll teach you' he said as he put the pool cue in my hand and he set it up.

'Ok, hold it like this' he whispered in my ear, making a shiver go up my spine as he touched my hand and I made the shot.

'Good for your first try'

'Ya... I had a good teacher' I smirked not taking my eyes off of Reid

'Hell of teacher' Reid said lifting me up on the pool table

I nodded as he leaned closer and gently kissed my lips, when he pulled away, eagerly I wanted more, I went to pull him back, but he changed his mind started kissing my neck, making me giggle. Ugh he's such a tease, so I decided to take charge, and I moved my hands from his waist to his cheeks and our lips crashed into each other's.

'Sammie' I heard a voice call my name

'Um.... I'm- um... busy' I giggled in between the short and sweet kisses between me and Reid

'REID' another voice called, this one a little deeper than the first

'Cale, I'm kinda busy' Reid snapped, and he started kissing me again

'NOW' Caleb snapped, and Reid stopped kissing me and we both starred at our friends. I turned a bright red

'Come on Samantha' Kaylee and Vanessa said at the same time, trying to fight the giggles from escaping their mouths.

'I gotta go' I smiled and winked at Reid as Kaylee pulled me away.

**Gabby's Pov:**

'Having fun Reidy' I laugh as Caleb started freaking out on Reid

'Shut it Gabby'

'Wow she must really like you, she actually wanted to kiss you' I giggled as I pretend to gag

'Gabby' Caleb snapped turning on me

'Sorry' I said as I held Tyler's hand

'What did I tell you, you can't use in the open like that' Caleb respond with anger in his voice

'I wasn't' Reid defended himself

'So you're saying she wanted to make out with you?' I said in disbelief

'Dude do you even know her name?' Tyler asked

'It's Sam Evans' I said saving Reid

'She's a junior and only 16' I called out to Reid as he ran out Nicky's

'Sam' Reid mouthed as he took off to find her

'Reid' Caleb yelled after him

'Lighten up man, it's his life' Pogue said putting his hand on Caleb's shoulder to stop him from going after Reid

**Sam's pov**

Once we got outside in the night air, we all started giggling.

'Oh my god, I can't believe you and Reid Garwin were making out' Vanessa giggled

'On a pool table' Kaylee sniggered

'Me neither' I smirked and started going red again

'Sam' a new voice called as he ran towards me

I turn only to see Reid running towards me.

'Ya'

'I was wondering if I could have your number?'

I think about this and then I shoot a glance at Kaylee and V and they nodded 'Ya give me your cell' I asked holding out my hand and he gave his phone, and I punched in my number and gave him back his phone and ran back to Vanessa's car leaving him speechless.

It was a giggle fest all the way to my house. We finally calmed down after 20 minutes of laughing and we changed into our pj's and talked more about boys and my crazy night.

'You didn't even drink, and you still made-out with Reid Garwin' Kaylee said not being able to believe what she had just said

'I know... It's crazy'

'So is he a good kisser?' Vanessa asked

I could feel my face grow hot and I nodded a yes 'Ya' I giggled

Both girls looked at me, obviously wanting to know more.

'It was all gentle and then was rough but was sweet at the same time' I gushed, not making any sense

'Was there tongue? Kaylee giggled

My eyes went wide and I hid my face in my pillow and I could hear the laughter. I felt like I was 13 again talking about my first crush (which I will not say, I'll take that secret to the grave).

Kaylee Turner was the complete opposite of me; Kaylee was the social butterfly and was more likely to hook up with a guy like Reid, not me. Vanessa's the more innocent one and the proud virgin. I, Samantha Evans am more complex, I'm the book worm and I love romantic comedies and secretly in love with Reid Garwin.

* * *

**A/N: OK who wouldnt want to make out with Reid Garwin and on a pool table.... (raises hand) enough said **

**Please Review!!!! it makes me happy :)**

**Peace, Laterz**

**DramaQueen612**


	4. We were both young

**A/N: so ya I'm going back to school today yay ( NOT) haha anywho here's another chapter and I hope you like it :)**

**like always I dont own anything and if I did I'd be married to Chace Crawford right now LOL.... and I dont own the song Love Story it's Taylor Swift's song!**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_Dream-__ Sydney_

_I found myself in a different time, a different world. My brown hair in curls hung around my face and I was in a white dress standing in an unknown room but I've seen it before, somewhere in my dreams. The tall blonde that turned to face me, his ice blue eyes, and his smirk was unforgettable. It was wrong to be with him. I am only 17 and he is 19. I was in love and was blinded by what the rumours about the 5 families the town talked about. _

_Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'_

'_My father told me to stay away from you; he said that you had powers and your eyes turn black as night'_

'_Would you love me the same if it was true'_

'_I'd love you always and forever'_

I woke up in a panic and tried to remember where I was. My poker straight hair was sticking to my neck and face. I look around and I was still in my bed in my bedroom in my empty house. Sam, your fine and you're not going crazy.

***

I tried to forget the dream that I had and pushed it far from my mind. My thoughts were interrupted when the same tall blonde that I had mistakenly made out with on the previous Friday night.

'I tried calling you babe but you never answered' Reid pouted

I look up and I tried to come up with a lame cover up to get him to leave me alone ' Sorry I was busy' I said lamely

'Trying to come up with another scheme to hook up with me'

'Keep dreaming Garwin' I played off trying to be coy

'Oh I will Sammie' He winked

'Oh you remembered my name'

'Of course I did, with moves like that and I could never forget those eyes' he smirked

'Ya' I said blushing as he brushed his thumb on my cheek

'Yep' he said leaning in dangerously close

'What you waiting for?' I hinted

He was about to kiss me again, but pulled himself away. 'If you want me so bad, let me take you out'

'Like on a date'

'If you want'

'What if I don't?' tension was there, I could feel it between us and it was intoxicating.

'Then you don't get any Reid' he hinted like he was some sex god

Now it was my turn to pout and I batted my eyelashes.

'Now is that fair? He said tucking my hair behind my ear

'What not good enough, I have a puppy dog face too'

Reid ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. 'That's not how this game works'

'A game?' I said knowing what my answer was

'Let me take you out and you can have me'

Knowing my odds with winning this battle was slim so I took a risk and said....

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger.... You'll find out what she said in the next chapter....**

**Please Review! it makes my day when you guys do :)**

**Peace, Laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**

**P.S so ya Reid has such a dirty mind eh? **


	5. I can hardly breathe

**A/N: Lots of flIrty-ness in this ChApter aNd i did have fun writing this chapter... and it might be a while after this week before i'll update again cause scHool stARted again and its Def. gonna take over my Life.. anYwho on with the story! **

**and i dont own the song hot by avril lavgine But I do own the plot and GabRiEllAand Sam and one day I'll have Chace Crawford :) **

* * *

'You said yes' Kaylee said in shock

'Ya' I said closing my English text

'So if you go on a date with Reid, you'll...' Kaylee said making sure she heard me

'Yes'

'Are you going to...?' Kaylee said as she arched her eyebrow in disbelief

'No'

'Then what's the point'

'I don't know, I thought I'd just do something crazy and who knows maybe I'll fall in love' I said as I started looking through my closet for an outfit to wear on my date

'You and Reid Garwin falling in love?'

'Ya so'

'Do you think?'

'I honestly don't know, but I know that I like him a lot and it would be stupid to give it all up'

'I think you're crazy but go for it'

'Really?'

'Ya... maybe Reid will finally change his ways'

'Ya maybe' I smile to myself

After an hour, I finally picked out my outfit. My black dress with my sliver flats, still casual if he ends up taking me to Nicky's and still elegant if he takes me a restaurant.

_You make me so hot /make me wanna drop /so ridiculous, I barely stop/ I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream( scream)/ You're so fabulous/ You're so good to me, baby (baby)(baby)_

**Reid: Sam you ready?'**

Sam: Yes, where r u taking me anyways?'

_You make me so hot /make me wanna drop /so ridiculous, I barely stop/ I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream( scream)/ You're so fabulous/ You're so good to me, baby (baby)(baby)_

**Reid: You'll see ;)**

The knock on my door, startled me but I opened it anyways.

'Garwin'

'Samantha, you look gorgeous '

'You don't too bad yourself' I said checking him out, noticing the fingerless gloves were gone, dang, I could have had fun taking them off but I could even have more fun getting him out of his clothes... Samantha... focus... what are you talking about? Snap out of it.

'Like what you see Sammie'

'Ya.... I mean what makes you think that I'm thinking about you'

'I know I left you wanting more'

'Sure you did stud' I winked

'You're making fun of me?'

'No' I laughed

'Good, what are you thinking?'

'Is that a trick question?' I asked

'No, just a question' he smiled as he put his arm around me

I wasn't sure I could open up to him but I had to at least try.

'Why me there's other's girls that would want to be with you?'

'You don't want me?' he mocked hurt

'Do I have to answer that?'

He thought about it 'Yes'

'Ok, ya... You're an ok guy' I said blushing

'You're different and you hold my attention' he paused for second before saying 'you're not like other girls'

'And you made the first move and I love that in a girl'

I smiled as I took his hand.

* * *

**r&r**

**please review iT makes my day! if i can get at least 4 reviews even if its like a couple of words.. I really want to Hear what you guys have say I'll update soonEr!**

**peace laterz,**

**dramaqueen612**

p.s theres a secret message in the author note and this one, see if you can figure it out. **I''ll give You a Hint: RaNdOm LeTteRs arE CaPitAliZed and put them together and you'll figure out the secret message. **( I got this from Taylor Swift's album fearless, there's a secret message in each lyrics of her songs, and i thought it was pretty cool!)


	6. Into the Night

**A/N: Usually I'm pretty paitient but I'm bored so I decided to update, not much about this chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

Reid stopped the car in front of Nicky's. 'Wanna go in? I want you meet my friends'

'Meet the friends on the first date'

'Don't you want to?'

'I want to, I'd really like that'

He led me through Nicky's, and at a table we found his friends and their girlfriends.

'Reid' Tyler said as he Reid did their "guy" hand shake

'Guys this is Sam'

'Hi'

'Sam this Baby Boy and his girlfriend Gabriella, Caleb and Pogue and Cale's girlfriend Sarah and Kate'

'Tyler' Tyler corrected his best friend

'Hey Sammie' Gabby smiled

'Hey Gabby'

'Were in Trig together' Gabby said

'Isn't that an advanced class?' Kate wondered

'Sam's the best in the class'

'Ya I'm taking extra credit, for college'

'Come sit' Gabby said still smiling as she pushed her boyfriend from his seat 'Go play pool with Reid Ty'

Tyler didn't say anything, he did as he was told and he and Reid went off to play pool.

'You've got him whipped' I joked

'A little and I've seen him eyeing it all night' Gabby winked

The four of started laughing, I liked Gabby and Sarah and Kate, they were funny. Gabby wasn't a plastic but seemed like the wilder one out of the 3 girls. Sarah was quieter and Kate wasn't full of herself.

'Your best friends with Kaylee Turner'

'Ya'

'Is she still wild?'

'When she's been drinking'

'Hasn't changed then' Kate said

'Was she always like that?' Sarah asked not knowing about Kaylee's wild streak

'Since she turned 14' I said 'She started drinking and partying'

'You don't drink?'

'No not really, I don't party unless she drags me to a party'

'Doesn't that bug you?'

'It used to, but now I'm used it and I'm usually wanting to go to the parties now'

'Sammie would rather stay at home and read' Gabby informed Sarah 'Kaylee always used to tell Kate and me about how quiet Sammie was'

'But that's ok; I mean I wish that I could just sit at home and watch old 80's movies instead of coming here every Friday night' Gabby sighed as she starred at her boyfriend

'You ready to go Sammie'

'Ya'

When the music came on from the jukebox, Sarah came dancing towards Caleb and pulled him on to the dance floor. I caught on when Gabby wrapped her arms around Tyler and I gave Reid a look and he sighed as he let me dance with him.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me.  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance.  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang…_

'I don't usually do this' I whispered in Reid's ear

'I don't either'

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night_.

My heart was pounding and the palms of my hands were clammy as I slide my hands from Reid's shoulders to wrap them around his neck. I could feel his hands wander lower down my back and before it could go any farther, I turn my back to him and I let my fingers play in his hair. Reid doesn't like not being in control so he grabbed my arms and gently turned me to face him.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces.  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes.  
No room left to move in between you and I.  
We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night.  
And we sang…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,_

* * *

**PLEASE Reivew it makes me happy and I'll update faster if you do!**

**Peace, Laterz**

**dramaqueen612**


	7. SamanthaSydney?

**A/N: Its been a couple of days so I thought I'd update! I dont own anything and I'll marry Chace Crawford someday :) **

**enjoy!**

* * *

Dream-Sydney

'_Are you seeing him again' Giselle said giving me that look_

'_Yes' I smirked as I started climbing down the vines _

_I snuck out, to see him again. No matter what my father said, I couldn't stay away from him, I love him._

_I waited for what seemed like forever but he finally came...._

'_I thought you'd never come'_

'_I didn't either... You know we can't be together'_

'_I don't care what my father says, he doesn't see the way I love you'_

'_No one does'_

'_I wished that I could be with you forever' I said with the tears pouring out of my eyes_

'_I do too... don't cry Sydney, not over me' _

'_I'll never stop loving you'_

I snap out of the dream, when the music stopped and I remembered where I was in the middle of the dance floor with Reid, who was looking at me funny.

'What?' I wondered

'You looked out of it, you weren't bored were you'

'No, I've had the best night of my life'

Dream- Giselle

'_Are you going to see him again?' I asked my twin_

'_Yes, but don't tell daddy' Sydney smirked _

'_I won't, but don't stay out there forever with him, I have my own love life to think about too'_

_That's what was special about me and Sydney; we had fallen in love with the outsiders... Garwin and Sims... It was our secret and it didn't matter how many times our father told us to stay away from them, we broke the rules and followed our hearts. The rumours that surrounded the five families used witch craft and their eyes turn black as night. We ignored the foolish lies of our town and there for we were labelled the wayward daughters of Paine's and that those boys had put a spell on us. _

**Gabriella's pov:**

I opened my eyes and saw the blackness of the night surrounding the hummer, and Tyler starring straight at me, with those worried eyes.

'Was it bad?'

'No, Giselle was talking to her twin... Sydney was sneaking out to see Garwin again'

'Oh anything else'

'Um.... Giselle wanted to see Sims again' I smiled 'and they didn't believe the whole witch craft thing either, they both saw right past it and loved them anyways'

Tyler remained silent.

'The funny thing is that Sydney kinda looked like Samantha Evans'

'Who?'

'Reid's date, his new girlfriend'

'The one who actually wanted to make out with him at Nicky's last Friday?'

'Yes, and don't be mean.... she's really nice and I think she could change Reid around'

'Is that possible?'

'Anything is possible'

But I couldn't shake the feeling that Sam was Sydney, and my mind was going into overdrive.

* * *

**Please Review **

**Peace,Laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**

**xoxo**


	8. Break the rules

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! well I dont own anything :( maybe someday I'll marry Chace Crawford...... **

**(P.S it's still the same night, it just goes to Sam's pov)****Sam's pov:**

* * *

Reid stopped the car in my driveway; I didn't want to leave just yet.

'You had fun tonight?'

'Ya I did'

'Good, then you'd want to go out again'

'I'd have to think about it' I teased

Without a warning my lips were on Reid's and I relaxed and deepened our kiss.

'I gotta go' I said struggling to break free even though I didn't want to

'Ya'

'Ya' I smiled

'Sure you are'

'This is me leaving' I said finally pulling away and I got out of the car and ran to my front door, I winked at the blonde haired boy and closed the door.

I wanted to scream, I've never been so happy in my entire life. I started humming to myself that I didn't notice my dad sitting in the dark living room.

_I felt like flying; I was dancing around the room when the night ended _

'Do you realize what time it is young lady?'

'Oh my god Daddy, you scared me.... I didn't see you there'

'Who was the boy?'

'Umm... no one'

'Don't lie to me, I saw him... What's his name?'

'Reid Garwin'

'Garwin'

'Yes, Garwin'

'He has a reputation and I don't want my 16 year old daughter with an 18 year old that is only interested in one thing'

'But daddy he's more than that and he respects me'

'We're not fighting over this; you are forbidden to see that boy again'

'But daddy'

'No, now go to your room'

How could it go from being the best night of my life to the worst in less than 5 minutes? Remember this is my life. Normally I probably would have listened to dad, if this was Aaron Abbott but this is about Reid and I think I'm in love with him.

***

I tried focusing on school instead of my love life, but it only caught up with me that much sooner.

'Did I do something or is your way of rejecting me?' Reid asked as he pulled up a chair beside me

'You actually knew where the library was?' I said not taking my eyes of my laptop

'That's not my question'

'No, you didn't do anything... I'm not allowed to date to you' I said flatly not meaning any of it

'Why not, daddy told you not to or is this all you cause you felt completely differently on Friday night'

'Does it matter?'

'It was your dad who told you to stay away from me'

'Look, I've never gone behind my parents back and I'm not about to start to'

'You're afraid to break the rules and don't want to piss your parents off'

'I broke the rules when I decided to make-out with someone I barely knew'

'You couldn't help it, you're attracted to me'

'Your cocky you know that'

'You love it, admit it'

'Maybe'

'Break the rules just this once; you know you want to or do you want your mommy and daddy to run your life for you or are you gonna do what you want' he said as he left alone with my thoughts and now my mind was all over the place.

* * *

**Please Review! it makes me happy!**

**Peace, Laterz Dramaqueen612**

**xoxo**

**P.s Is Sam gonna break the rules? um..... we'll just wait and see!**

**p.s.s Sorry it's short, I have to get ready for school :( and I'll be there for 2 hours listening to a teacher who talks in monotone! it's not fun!**


	9. Finally listening to my heart

**A/N: Yay another chapter.... schools been a pain but this story is more fun than school and my boring teachers anyways.... I dont have much to say but enjoy!**

* * *

*******

**Gabby's pov:**

'What happened to Sam? I asked Reid who looked more pissed then usual

'Nothing, she's not allowed to see me'

'Why?'

'Her dad doesn't want her with someone like me'

'Why? I think you're a decent guy'

'You see past the bad ass and you've known me since forever'

'Ya I know I do but does she see past that and I know she does'

'Try telling her father that'

'I don't have to, it's her life and if she wants to be with you is up to her not her dad'

'Why is this so complicated?

'Love is difficult but if it real, it's worth fighting for don't give up without a fight' I reassured him

***

I knew I was right but Reid being stubborn and won't talk to Sam and just admit that he wants to be with and that she wants to be with him too.

In trig I knew I'd have the best chance to talk to about it.

'Hey Sam'

'Hi Gabby'

'How's it going?'

'Fine... you'

'Good'

'How's Tyler?'

'He's fine and the sex is amazing' I laughed

'Wow he's that good'

'Yep and he's all mine'

'You two really love each other'

'Ya, he's the best thing that ever happened to me'

'I wish I could find someone like that'

YES!! She walked right into that one.

'Maybe you have and all you have to do is open your eyes to see him'

'You're talking about Reid aren't you?'

'No' I lied

'Ya right... and it doesn't matter anyways, maybe it's better this way so no one get hurts'

'I think you'd both get hurt if you don't even try'

'We would never be able to make it work'

'How do you know?'

'He's vain, he's a player, and has a reputation and he's a jerk'

'Ok, I know I can't lie because I know all of that is true, but he's not a jerk to you and he's not vain when he's around you and once you two start dating he'll lose that rep'

'I don't know, I've never really broken one of my father's rules before'

'Well he can't tell you who you can love, and breaking the rules is sometimes fun within reason'

**Sam's pov:**

I know that Gabby is right and I need to get a grip and just fall but the only thing I need is to know that he'll catch me when I do.

It was like I had an electric shock run through my body, I had to find him and pray to god I wasn't too late.

'Tyler' I yelled as I knocked on the door

The door opened and a petite hand held on to the door. The brunette with the pink and blue highlights hair was all over place and was wrapped in a sheet.

'Sammie, what are you doing here?'

'Um do you two know where Reid is?' I asked in a panic as Tyler appeared behind Gabby and was shirtless and only wearing sweat pants.

'He might be at Nicky's why?'

'Um... I'm finally listening to my heart' I called behind me as I ran in the opposite direction

* * *

**Please Review! it makes me smile and that makes me happy :)**

**Peace, Laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**

**xoxo**


	10. It will be our secret

**A/N: yay another update...... i think its been a couple days.. ya schools taking over my life since yesterday! I really liked this chapter so enjoy!**

**I dont own anything!**

* * *

***

I turned my car off and took off running into Nicky's. My eyes scanned the bar and pool tables. A smile plays on my lips when I spot him. Crap Aaron Abbotts in my way.

'Sammie, tell Kaylee to call me'

'Shut up Aaron, she'll never date a dirty prick like you' I snapped and pushed him out of my way

'What did you say to me?' he snapped back

'You heard me' I snap back not taking it anymore

I slowly walk towards Reid, with a million things going through my head and it was spinning.

'Reid'

The blonde starred up at me and I think I stopped breathing.

'I want to know what it feels like to fall and I know this makes no sense, they try to tell me how to feel and I'm sick of it, I want you to save me and I want to fall but I have to know if you'll catch me if I do' I cried as the tears filled my eyes

His smirk said it all. 'You better start falling then' he said as he took me in his arms and he kissed me.

_***_

'So you're seeing him but in secret'

'Kinda, everybody else knows but my parents'

'Wow, I never knew that you had in you'

'Me either, and when I'm ready I'll tell my parents'

'Props to you Sammie'

'Thanks Kay and you promise not to say anything'

'Of course Sammie'

'Thank you' I smiled as I read the text from my secret boyfriend

**12 hours earlier:**

His smirk said it all. 'You better start falling then' he said as he took me in his arms and he kissed me.

I pulled away breathlessly 'You and me and no one else'

'You and me Sam'

I didn't even have to say anything, it was flawless.

'My parents can't find out, it will be our secret'

Dream- Sydney-

_The five families who lived in this small town, were what the town called tainted, the rumour was that they used witch craft and when doing so, their eyes turn black as night. How would this affect me, a 17 year old daughter of a lord? It changed my whole life around. _

_I noticed his eyes first, and then slowly my eyes wondered to the rest of him. He was very good looking, but a little arrogant. _

_Then the flashes started:_

'_I've heard the rumours about you and your brothers'_

'_Do you believe them?'_

'_Are they true?'_

'_And if they are true?'_

'_Why won't you tell me?'_

_***_

(Next flash)

_It was our first fight, the only thing we fought over. The secret of our relationship, hiding it from the town, my father; the only one who knew was my own twin and she had her own secrets too._

'_I don't care if the whole world knows about you and me, I love you and I want to be with you forever'_

'_I do care, and we never should've started this'_

'_You regret us'_

'_We shouldn't hide our love for each other, if things were different I would love to have your father's blessing and we could marry but we can't, your father loathes me and the whole town thinks my family and brothers are witches'_

'_Are you?'_

He never did answer me.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Peace, Laterz**

**dramaqueen612**

**xoxox**

**p.s I'll try to update tomorrow at the latest!**


	11. It's 2 am and I'm cursing your name

**A/N: well since I didnt go to kickboxing I decided to update instead! yay! well I dont own the song the way I loved you ( which I love) by Taylor Swift and I dont own the Covenant... **

**enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Dream- __Giselle-_

_The screaming that came from outside my window filled my ears. I shot out of my bed and ran towards the window, my eyes terrified of what they saw, the houses were on fire, people running through the streets, men with torches in their hands and distraught looks on their faces mixed with anger._

_The only one I feared for was Sims, and I ran out of my room, flew out down the stairs, not noticing my sister doing the same thing._

'_Sydney what are you doing?'_

'_I have to find him'_

'_I can't let you go out when it's like that outside'_

'_And you're allowed'_

'_I'm older than you'_

'_By two minutes and a half'_

_We could be the most stubborn people in the world. _

'_You have to stay here Sydney'_

'_NO, quit trying to be mom and stop treating me like a child' Sydney snapped as tears filled her eyes and she took off._

_I stood there and wondered how it came to this. I slid to my knees and started crying._

'_Giselle' _

'_Ben' _

'_What are you doing here?'_

'_I love you more than life its self but I have to leave'_

'_Why?' I cried even harder _

'_The rumours are true and we can't stay here anymore, they're after us Giselle... they want us dead'_

'_You can't leave, I love you too' I choked between my tears _

**Gabby's pov:**

_...Screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane_

_'_Why do I keep having these flashes and dreams and why haven't they happened before?'

'I don't know Gabby' Tyler clenched his teeth

'Don't get mad at me, I was just asking'

'I'd tell you if I knew but I don't and I can't help you'

'Ok, then we'll figure this out together'

'We've been trying for weeks Gabby, what if we never figure it out'

'We will'

'And Sam, what does she have to do with this' I asked myself, trying to put the pieces together

'I DON'T KNOW GABRIELLA'

'Ty don't get mad I'm just trying to figure this out'

'You don't know how frustrating it is when you're trying to figure out why this happening to you and there's nothing you can do'

'It's ok, were going to be ok'

'How do you know?'

'Everything happens for a reason'

'And I haven't told you this because I wasn't sure how to tell you'

'What'

'In one the dreams, I was the one who was having the baby that was going to defeat Chase' I said with my head down

'Why didn't you tell me? Are you pregnant because we've used protection every time?'

'No I'm not pregnant and I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure which one of us it was'

'I think you still should have told me' Tyler said as he took off

'Tyler' I yelled as he slammed the door

After a minute, I couldn't take it so I ran after him......... and it was 2 am

'TYLER SIMS' I yell when I pushed open the doors and it was pouring rain

'WHAT'

'I was scared and I didn't want to freak you out just in case I really was pregnant and I'm sorry'

'Baby girl you take way too much' He said taking me in his arms and kissed me. I was so happy and apparently so was Tyler and he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He tired taking a few steps, and almost dropped me; I let out a giggle and buried my head in his neck.

I was still in his arms when he opened my bedroom and gently laid me on the bed. I starred up into his eyes, memorized and I was thinking how I finally got my happy ending. It was perfect as our fingers intertwined and he kissed me again.

Breakin' down and coming undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Peace, Laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**

**xoxo**


	12. Married with 4 kids and a white house

**A/N: I dont have much to say about this chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

**Sam's pov:**

'Um.... Reid' I whispered in the darkness of my room, as he lifted up my shirt

'Umm...' Reid mumbled as his hand touched my stomach and my hand touched his hand

I hesitantly pull away from him, 'I'm not ready' I mumbled

Reid gives me an understanding look, which took me by surprise. 'Sammie, I'm not trying to pressure you into anything you don't want to do'

'Thank you' I smile as I cuddled him and he put his arm around me

'Where do you see yourself in 10 years?' Reid randomly asked

'Um.... I want to get married and buy a white house with a porch that wraps around the whole house and somewhere out in the country, I don't want to raise my kids in a subdivision where the houses look the same'

'How many kids do you want?'

'Ummm... 4, I want a big family... a little boy with blue eyes and blonde hair just like his daddy'

'Oh really'

'Ya, then a little girl with blue eyes and brown hair and the baby with blue eyes and blonde hair'

'What about the 4th?'

'After trying for baby number 4, we have twins... a boy and a girl' I smile up at Reid

'You've got everything figured out'

'You're making fun of me?'

'No, I think it's perfect'

'Really?'

'Really' he smirked as he kissed the top of my forehead

'Where do you see yourself in 10 years?' I asked turning the question on him

'Not where my father is, I don't want to be like him'

'Why?'

'It's complicated'

'You can tell me anything and if we're going to make this work, we should be honest with each other'

'You don't want to know about that part of my life'

'Ok, you don't have to tell, but promise me one thing'

'What'

'Just don't lie to me' I said closing my eyes

'Sam'

'Ya'

'I'll tell you but you have to swear not to say anything to anyone, not your friends, not your parents'

'Deal'

'Caleb, Tyler and Pogue and I are part of a covenant of warlocks, were descendants of the Ipswich Colony in the 1600'

My eyes widen in shock, and I try not to laugh 'So you're saying you're witches, like Harry Potter?'

'Kinda' Reid scowled

'Sorry does that offended you?'

'No'

'Ok, go on I'm all ears'

'Each time we use, the powers become our life and if we get addicted we eventually die because it ages us'

'The male line produces one heir, a male'

'So you can only have one baby and it would always be a boy?'

'Ya, we're all only children'

There goes my big family dream but it doesn't matter if I only have 1 or 4 kids I'd still be happy.

'Can you show me something?'

'Really, you want to see what I can do?'

'Ya'

Reid sat up and got out my bed, and turned on the light; and starred at my Twilight book and I watched as his eyes turned from blue to black. The book hovered for a couple seconds and he dropped in into my hands.

I slowly put my book back on the desk and walk towards Reid, whose eyes were still black.

'Reid?'

'Sam'

I smiled when his eyes turn back to their natural blue and he pulled me into an embrace.

'I don't want you to get addicted and leave me' I mumbled into his chest

'I won't, I do not want to become Caleb's father'

'Promise'

'I promise' he said lifting me up into his arms and kissed me as we landed on the bed

'And never touch my twilight again' and even though I couldn't see him, I knew he rolling his eyes.

***

_The last dream I had, really bothered me; Chris was in it, he was saying that I could be one of the sisters reincarnated. Of course I didn't believe him, and he only laughed as I felt movement in my stomach and my heart fluttered, a little tiny Reid was inside me, a part of him and me. _

I couldn't tell Reid about this, he'd freak. But we haven't had sex yet, so there's no chance it could be me or could it? Kaylee wouldn't understand, she'd think I'd gone crazy. The only person I could talk to, help me figure out why this was happening....... was.......

* * *

** Dun Dun Duh**

**Please Review!**

**Peace, Laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**

**xoxo**


	13. You're Sydney? You're Giselle?

**A/N: Well hope i didnt keep most of you waiting... homework really sucks and when you have a day off school... ya.... and I did have fun writing and you'll see why..... so enough of me and enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Gabby pov:**

I was sitting in my room, alone which was unusual for me anyways, Tyler was in class and I had a spare. So I took the opportunity to watch 16 candles.

The knock on my door scared me but I opened it anyways, thinking it was Tyler but I was surprised to see Sam standing there.

'Hey Sam whats up?'

'Hey, can I talk to you'

'Sure, come in'

'Ok, this may seem weird and completely random but I've been having these weird dreams'

'What kinda of dreams?' I asked unsure of where this was going

'Um, it was like I've seen it all before, like in another life... I've lived it'

'When did you start having these weird dreams?'

'Um.... a few months ago, around the time I started seeing Reid actually and when that Chris guy transferred here'

'Were they about two sisters?'

'Ya'

'And they fell in love with Ben Sims and James Garwin'

'In England... the witch craft and the whole town knew'

'Both sisters different as night and day' we said at the same time

'Sydney and Giselle'

'Twins'

'One to help destroy the one who seeks the most power with an unborn child'

'I've been having the same dreams'

'You're Giselle'

'You're Sydney'

We started freaking out as we tried calling the boys.

'Ty, I found who Sydney is'

'What? How did you figure it out?'

'Umm... We have to talk face to face and you'll never believe who it is'

***

**Sam's POV:**

'Sam?'

I looked up at Caleb who said my name.

'This is insane, out of all the people in the entire world, Sam's been here the whole time'

'How could we not see it?'

'I told Tyler it could be her' Gabby snapped at Caleb

'Why didn't you tell me Sam?' Reid snapped

'I had no idea what was going on in my dreams, I thought they were just weird dreams' I said standing up and walked right over to him and stared at him

'You could have least told me'

'Oh the way you told me about you was so easy' I argued

'You told her?' Caleb interjected

'It doesn't matter, Ty told Gabby years ago' Reid snapped clearly not listening to Caleb, none of us were listening to him and me and Reid continued to argue.

'Shut up both of you' Tyler snapped

'Don't make me come up there' I warned Reid even though he was taller than me and I was only 5'2.

'Try me' Reid pushed as his eyes turned black

'Oh your gonna get it' I said trying to hit him but another pair of arms grabbed me and pulled me away from my stupid boyfriend

'Quit fighting' Gabby hissed glaring at Reid

'Fine' we both said at the same time, glaring at each other

'Sam tell us about the last dream you had'

I thought about it, not wanting to tell anyone about my dream and what I was thinking.

'That Chris guy was in my dream, I don't know why but he kept going on about how I was the twin Sydney and I could be the sister that bares the child that will destroy him'

'You were pregnant in the dream?'

'Ya' I blushed not looking at Reid

'Ya, when he came in my dream the very first one I had, he wasn't sure which sister it was because the gypsy never knew either she just said " The one of the two'

'You don't have to worry about me, I'm still a virgin' I said not looking directly at anyone

'Gabby?' Caleb said turning his attention back to Gabby

'What? Me and Ty haven't done it either' she winked

'Don't lie'

'Fine'

'I don't think it matters what we try to do to prevent this, this "baby" is coming either way' I said breaking the tension

'She does have a point' Pogue said for the first time

'I do?'

'Ya, were just gonna have to wait to see which one of us it is' Gabby sighed

'The waiting game'

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Peace Laterz**

**dramaqueen612**

**xoxo**


	14. Makeover

**A/N: Well here's another chapter, it's shorter( sorry) but its more like a filler until the next one.... I've got a test next week ahhh... so I'll mostly studying all weekened... but I'll try to update if I can. enjoy**

* * *

***

We continued to shop the day away, stopping in American eagle, Hollister, and Abercrombie and Fitch.

'I haven't had this much fun in a while' Gabby said as we were eating our ice cream

'Ya I know, I mean I love hanging with Kaylee and V but they just wanna party and hook up with boys, well Kaylee anyways'

'Ya of course, I don't have too many close girlfriends... I became best friends with Caleb when we were 13 so every girl was jealous of the nerd and then when I dyed my hair and started dressing different, they thought I was weird'

'Who'd want friends who are plastics anyways'

'I know right and I would never have thought I'd even be in the same social circle as Kate Tunney' Gabby laughed at the thought of being friends with Kate

'Me neither and I thought I'd have never become friends with you'

'It was because I was hard core Goth right?'

'Ya, I mean I was scared of girls and guys like that... no offence '

'No its ok, I get that all the time... but I haven't worn my dark make up in a while'

'Do you think we can do this? Defeat Chris or whatever his name is?'

'I think we both have something in us to help defeat him'

'The only thing that scares me is that we don't know which one of us is gonna... get...' I said stumbling on my words; I couldn't bring myself to say it.

'Pregnant... I honestly don't know, I mean if I would seen it... it probably would be me'

'Why?'

'I don't know, me and Ty can be pretty careless when it comes to stuff like that'

'And I thought it would be me, because I'm naive and stupid'

'You're not stupid, young but not stupid, you're in love and you can't help but feel the way you do about Reid'

'I just don't know if I'd be able to raise a baby, I'm only 16 and I can't get pregnant at 16...'

'If it is you, you've got your real family behind you and Reid loves you and wouldn't expect you to do it alone''

I still had a weird feeling but I tired pushing the thought out of my mind.......

Gabby led me into a salon, practically dragging me in there.

'What are we doing in here?'

'I thought we could change our look'

'How? I bleach my hair?'

'No, just a little a makeover... think of it as a little confidence booster '

Gabby wouldn't tell me what they were going to do with my hair and she wouldn't tell me what she was doing to her either. It wasn't until we were done before we both looked into the mirror.

A smile crept on my lips as I run my fingers through my light blonde layered hair. I actually like it and I felt different but in a good way. My jaw almost dropped when I saw Gabby. The blue and pink were gone and her dark hair was shoulder length and a light brown.

'Gabby you look great'

'Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself'

'Tyler isn't gonna know what hit him'

'Reid's gonna love the new you' Gabby grinned as she linked arms with me and we left.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Peace,Laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**

**xoxo**

**p.s I know about Gabby's hair.. it's a huge shocker.... her hair was a phase she was going through and she did just to make her parents mad.. who wouldnt do that... I would dye my hair that way too but my parents would kill me, and they freaked when I dyed black ( long story)..... she's still gonna be the same just a little more grown up.**


	15. Saying I love you

**A/N: yay I'm updating and this chapter goes past the number of chapters i've done for a story, cuz there usually 14 chapters but this one is longer and still going YAY... , I'm kinda bored and sick of studying so ya I decided to update instead because I love you guys so much for reading my story :)! and I have been writing another Covenant fanfic, I thought I'd try a Caleb/OC its a romeo and Juliet one and I cant think of what to call it, if you have any ideas for titles cuz i'm pretty stumped on it so pls let me know! PM or review! so enough of me.**

**I dont own anything but Sammie and Gabby.... I'm gonna marry Chace Crawford someday! **

Enjoy!

* * *

***

My hands were shaking and I could barely clasp my bra together. I threw my hair up in a pony tail, but took it out 2 seconds later changing my mind. I put on my house coat with shaking hands and I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Still hiding in the bathroom, I lazily reveal my right hand which was still shaking, followed by my right leg. Giggling as I stepped out of the bathroom. I see him stare intensely at me and an electric shock went up my spine. I have never been more nervous in my entire life, I held my breath, afraid that it wasn't real and was going to disappear. I let the housecoat drop to the ground and he took a step closer and I stepped back.

'Get over here' he growled as I ran and leapt straight into his arms and wrapped my legs around his torso and kissed him as set me on the bed.

Everything I worried about before was now in the back of my mind and I wasn't thinking about what was going to happen after this, all I cared about was being in his arms and it was just us.

'I love you'

'I love you too'

***

**Gabby's pov:**

I fell asleep in Ty's t-shirt, which was too big but I didn't mind and his shorts were huge on me too. The light shined in my eyes as I opened them and my hand was asleep, from Ty laying on it.

'What time is it?'

'11:30' the voice beside me said

'Oh' I mouthed 'what are you doing up?'

'I couldn't sleep'

'You know, I have an idea on what we could do' I winked as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me

'What do you have in mind Gabby?'

'A few things in mind' I smiled as I kissed him

'A few?' Tyler chuckled to himself

'Ya' I said reaching over and turning off my lamp light

****

**Sam pov:**

'You seem different today' Kaylee asked as she was looking for a DVD

'I do? I haven't noticed' I said still with last night on my mind

'You're all red and you're smiling'

'I am not all red'

'Yes you are'

'And there's a guy's shirt on the floor, something's up and that shirt isn't yours and neither are those shorts that you're wearing'

'Oh that old thing, it's just Reid's.... he must of left it here'

'He was here last night'

'Maybe'

'Did you guys....'

I could feel my face turn red.

'You did... why didn't you tell me?'

'I don't know'

'V is gonna be soo jealous when she finds out that she's the only virgin now'

'You're so sweet'

'I know'

'So the 'rents still don't know'

'No, they're out in Paris I think'

'Ohh Tina's doing another fashion show?'

'Ya and she dragged dad with her'

'Nice, an old people romantic weekend away'

'Ewww, not an image that I want in my head'

Kaylee started laughing and my door opened.

'Hey girlies' V said smiling 'Ready for our movie'

'Ya'

'Oh V, Sammie has something to tell you'

'What... wait are those boys' clothes you're wearing?'

'Ya... thank you Kay' I hissed

'You you and Reid'

I bit my lip and nodded.

'Oh my god, I'm the only virgin' Vanessa pouted crossing her arms

'You catch on pretty quick'

'Thank you.... hey shut up'

'So tell us about it?'

'Was it all that you dreamed about?'

'No.... It was better'

And three of us broke in a giggle fit.

* * *

**Please Review it makes me happy :)**

**Peace, Laterz**

**dramaqueen612**

**xoxo**


	16. Dating a 16 year old named Edward

**A/N: this is long one yay! its about 5 pages on Word... but anywho.... and thanks for those who reivewed... I know I dont thank you guys enough so THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!!!!! **

**I dont own anything!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

****

**8 weeks later..........**

I woke up feeling ok, but something wasn't sitting right and I felt like I wasn't alone. I rushed down stairs and ran into the kitchen. My parents were home, what were Tina and Brian doing home?

'Mom... Daddy?'

'Morning Samantha'

'What are you doing home? How was the fashion show a few weeks ago?'

'It was fine and we're home because we've heard some rumours'

'What rumours?' I asked keeping cool, they didn't know and they're not going to find out.

'That you have been seeing someone'

'Really who said?'

'Ralph next door says that there has been a car coming and going every now and then'

'I know you think we've been hard on you about seeing that Garwin boy and we just wanna say that we're proud of you for not pursuing it and found someone your own age'

'Oh'

'Kaylee's mom said he's 16 and is very good-looking'

A huge relieve washed over me, thank you Kaylee.

'Ya'

'So enough secrets, tell us more about him'

Crap, umm... I'm gonna have to make something up.

'His name is Edward' I lied, thinking of Edward Cullen

'Edward, that's an odd name'

'His parents are a bit old fashioned, they like older names'

'Oh, go on'

'He's the youngest in his family and he's very close with his parents and brothers and sisters'

'And he's very smart and wants to go to Harvard when he graduates'

'Harvard'

'He wants to become a lawyer'

'A lawyer, good career choice'

'He seems like a decent guy' my dad said still looking at the newspaper

'He really is'

'We want to meet him'

'Really' Crap, they're gonna find out....

'Yes, but beside that honey is there anything else you'd like to talk to me or your father about?'

'No, why?'

'Are you sure' I caught on when she asked me again, she was talking about sex

'Um...'

'I get it sweetie, you're too embarrassed to talk about it in front of your dad'

'Ya' I lied

'Brian'

'It's ok Sam that you don't wanna talk about it in front of your father'

'Thanks dad'

'Are you two sexually active?'

'Umm...'

'It's ok that you are I just want to know that you two are being safe'

'Umm... we haven't gone that far yet' I lied again

'Sam, if you two are thinking about it, I want you both to be protected'

'Of course mom'

'That's why I'm taking you to the doctors to go on the pill'

'What?'

'Just to be safe Sam, trust me... You are not ready to be having a baby at 16'

'Ya'

'We're going to the doctor's tomorrow morning at nine'

'Ok... do you mind if I go over to a friends'

'Sure Sammie, what friend?'

'Gabriella Hunter'

'Her mother works at the hospital in Gloucester' my mom's eyes narrowed at me

'Ya'

'When did you start hanging around her? Isn't she a little too wild, and is she still Goth?'

'She's in one of my classes and she's not really that wild or Goth'

'Ok'

****

'She suspects something, she smells a rat' I whined

'What are you talking about?' Gabby gasped

'She taking me to the doctors tomorrow, to get me birth control'

'SHIT' Gabby said pacing

'What I am going to do? I'm soooo dead'

'No everything's fine, you and Reid used protection right?'

'Ya of course... but they do tests to see once you've been sexually active and she's gonna make me do a pregnancy test I know it'

'But you're not pregnant'

'I know but what if I am?'

'We have to find a way out of this'

***

**Gabby's pov:**

We texted Tyler and told him to meet us at Caleb's, this was Sam's life we were talking about.

'What happened?'

'Are you pregnant?' Tyler asked me not even blinking once

'NO'

'My parents smell a rat' Sam said with a panic in her voice

'They've figured it out?' Tyler asked

'No, but my stupid neighbour saw Reid leave my house and told my parents'

'How? You said...'

'Kaylee came up with a cover story to tell her mom who'd tell my mom' Sam said

'And...'

'I'm dating a 16 year old named Edward' Sam said blushing

'Edward?'

'YES and don't say anything... it was the first name that popped into my head' Sam snapped

'What's with her?' Tyler asked me

'Edward Cullen'

'Who?'

'It's a twilight thing' Gabby informed him

'Oh'

'Sammie, why are you freaking out, it's not like you and Reid' Caleb stopped in his tracks

'You didn't'

'Guys don't fight about this' Sam snapped 'It's gonna be fine, I go take the test and it will say I'm not pregnant and I'll take the birth control and my parents won't find out' the tears filled Sam's eyes and Reid took her in his arms and didn't let go.


	17. Doe eyed and a Positive

**A/N: Yay another chapter! I wrote my test today so hopefully I passed so there's more time to write this and my other stories! yay! **

**p.s I dont own anything!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

***

'_I think she's lying, the doctor told me she was hesitant when she was asking some of the questions' Tina confirmed to her husband_

'_You think she's actually having sex?' Brian asked his wife_

'_Yes and I have a feeling she's not completely being honest with us'_

'_How so?'_

'_She does have a boyfriend, but it's not who she said it is'_

'_You don't think'_

'_Yes'_

_***_

**Sam's pov:**

I was too scared to go home, and I didn't want to leave Reid's side but Gabby thought it would be best if I got out of the dorms and go into town with her.

'Why are we going into town again?'

'I'm getting a pregnancy test'

'WHAT!?!? You're pregnant?'

'I don't think so, but I want to just see'

'Ok'

'Ok, let's get out of here before someone sees us'

'Ya let's go'

I was too busy trying leave to notice that I accidently bumped into an old lady.

'Oh, I'm so sorry' I said as I picked up the purse on the ground

'It's ok dear' the old woman smiled up at me

'I didn't hurt you?'

'Gosh no, I didn't startle you did I... and by the way your eyes look doe eyed'

'Uh?'

'Doe eyed' she said nodding towards my stomach

Ok I'm officially confused.

'Sorry again' I smiled sweetly

'Don't worry about me, you two look after yourselves... you've both got someone else to look after now' she smiled sweetly as she walked away.

'Sam? You ok?'

'Ya, coming'

'What's the matter you look like you've seen a ghost?'

'No, that old lady said something really weird to me'

'What did she say?'

'I'm doe eyed'

'What?'

'I know, I have no idea what that means'

'Me either'

'Ok, I got a couple just in case' Gabby yelled from the bathroom

'So I've seen' I said looking at the different kinds of pregnancy tests'

'Now all we have to do now is wait'

'How much longer' Gabby asked me with her eyes closed

'20 seconds'

'10'

'5'

'What does it say?'

I looked down at the test 'Positive?'

Gabby's face fell, and she grabbed another test.

'Sometimes they're wrong, and it could be a false positive'

'This one has 2 lines?'

'It says you're pregnant'

'I can't be pregnant; Ty and I have been using protection very time'

'It happens'

'This can't be happening to me' Gabby said sitting next to me I put my arm around my newest best friend as she started to cry

'It's gonna be ok'

'I'm the one who conceived the baby who's gonna defeat Chris or Chase'

'You can always take an actual test at the doctors just to see if you really are pregnant before we say anything to Ty'

'Ya it's gotta be a false positive'

'Ya and I have to wait to see in a few days for my test to come'

***

My cell phone went off, and I nervously pick it up 'Hello'

'Hello this is Dr. Johnson, is Sam there'

'This is she'

'Sam, I have your test results'

'Ya'

'Well, I'm not sure if this is right, but I'd like to have you come into the office today so we can go over your results'

'Ok, when should I come?'

'Is 2 ok for you?'

'Yes' I said without thinking

'Alright, see you then'

After I hung up I dialled Gabby's number.

'Yo'

'Gabby'

'Sammie?'

'So what's the verdict?'

'They want me to come in and talk to me about it'

'You're kidding'

'No, and I've seen in this before... they only ask you to come back if you really are pregnant'

'No... Maybe you got a disease from Reid' Gabby joked

'Gabby'

'Sorry, bad joke'

'I'm too scared to go by myself, can you come with me?'

'Of course'

* * *

**Well ya... it's finally starting to happen ...... umm.. but who is? you'll find out next chapter ( i think if not over the next ones) ya the disease joke was kinda lame but its kinda funny at the same time cuz i think Reid's not the type of guy who sleeps around alot cuz his pick up lines are soo cheesy... lol**

**Please Review!**

**peace, Laterz**

**dramaqueen612**

**p.s if your wondering what doe eyed means ( well it's one of the signs that someones pregnant and (usually they dont know it yet), its like a glow... but in their eyes... usually older people say it... **


	18. I'm only 16

**A/N: Yay another update! so ya I dropped the bomb.... I really couldn't decided who it would be..... it took me a while to come to the decision... well hopefully this clears things up a bit.... AND Thank yous to those reviewed.. they made me laugh... **

**BloodBlueGirl1010- I thought the joke was really funny too! I got a good laugh out of it too :)**

**BrownNoserwithaHiddenAgenda- I KNOW it's CRAZY! lol**

**Rose in Bloom 01- THANKS A TON! I'm glad you like it so much :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

***

'Sam'

'Ya'

'You can come with me' the doctor said as I was brought out of my day dreams

'Can Gabby come too?' I asked, I sounded like a zombie, I didn't sleep too well last night

Dr. Johnson looked at Gabby then back to me and nodded.

'I'm not sure if your parents are fully aware of this but I was shocked when the test came back'

'Wait, can I tell you something.... I lied before about not having sex before, I have but I was so scared I didn't know what to say' I balled

'It's ok Sam, I figured since your test tested positive'

I stopped crying to ask her to repeat it again 'What?'

'You're pregnant Sam, 8 weeks or so'

Gabby and I looked at each other in confusion and both started to cry.

'I'd like for you to come back in two days just for a mandatory ultrasound, I just want to see if everything's progressing normally and healthily.

'Ya ok' I cried again

'I know this is a shock to you Sam, but you don't have to do this you've got options.... you can terminate the pregnancy or go through the nine months and put your baby up for an adoption'

I glanced at Gabby, and shook my head 'Um... I don't think that's an option for me' I said in a haze

'She'll think about' Gabby said before I could say anything else we both left the doctors more confused than before we when entered the building.

'How can both of us be pregnant?'

'I thought it was only one of the sisters'

'Maybe it has to do with the twin thing'

'Do you know what else the prophecy said about the twins?'

'Um... no but I do now where we can get a copy of it'

'Where?'

**Gabby pov:**

'I can't believe we're sneaking in here without Ty or Reid with us... Caleb is gonna kill us' Sam said nervously

'No he won't, and this is about us and we have a right to see it for ourselves'

'Ok I'll start looking'

'OK, me too' I said as I turned the pages of the journal of Joseph Garwin.

'Sammie, I found it'

'What does it say?'

'It says: _It was predicted by a gypsy that two females would come in the lives of the sons, centuries later after being reincarnated from the famous Paine Sisters....__ Over the centuries, our accentors before have looked for the two sisters unknowingly that the fifth blood line hadn't ended at Salem and could only be destroyed by both sisters who would conceived a child, the youngest with Garwin... the eldest with Simms...... But the fifth blood line does not know of this and is better for the sisters to know this before he discovers the truth of my prediction'_

'It didn't matter which sister it was, it was both of us all along'

'He never heard the whole prediction the gypsy made and the sons believed that the fifth blood line ended at Salem and thought she was crazy and didn't believe her'

2 days later.......

_I woke up early, and felt sick to my stomach and ran to the bathroom where I got sick........_

I closed my eyes and reopened them, to stare at the picture on the screen staring back at me.

'You're around two and a half months along' the doctor said sweetly

'That's it?' My eyes fill with tears and I try to fight them back

'Yes, and you should take very good care of it'

'Thank you' I said wiping my tears away

**Sam's pov:**

I thought Gabby was gonna faint when she saw her and Tyler's baby for the first time. Now it was my turn to see my baby.

'See that little flicker?' Dr. Johnson said pointing at the screen, where the flicker wasn't any bigger then a pea.

'That's my baby?'

'Yes it is'

'You're 8 or 9 weeks'

***

I starred at the picture that Dr. Johnson had made for me, my baby's first picture. I look up to see Gabby come out of the office holding her baby's picture.

'Awww let me see' I smile taking the picture from her

'Awww he's so sweet'

'Ya, hey let's see yours'

I hand her mine and a small smile replaces the frown.

'How are we gonna tell them?'

'I don't know but I'm terrified'

'Me too'

'Good luck'

'You too'

I took a deep breath as I walked to his room to tell him. It would be one of the hardest thing I'd ever do in my life.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Peace,Laterz**

**dramaqueen612**

**p.s I'll update as soon as I can which will prob be sometime tomorrow :) hopefully before I go to school tomorrow! **


	19. I swear I just made Reid Garwin cry

**A/N: Sorry I didnt update earlier but I had to go to my nanas this morning before school cause my cousins are down for the weekend! This chapter wasnt how I thought it would turn out but I like it anyways..**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Gabby pov:**

I texted Tyler to meet me at my dorm and when I got there he was already waiting for me.

I prayed that the redness from my tears weren't noticeable.

'What's wrong Gabby?'

'It's me Ty'

'It's you?'

'Ummm'

**Sam's pov:**

I changed into Reid's work out shorts and baggy t-shirt, surprisingly it still smelled like him. The door opened, and my eyes snap open.

'Hey did I mention that you look hot in my clothes?'

'No you haven't ... And I thought you could help me take your clothes off of me'

He kissed me as he shut the door. As much as I didn't want to ruin this for him, I couldn't keep it in anymore.

'Umm... Reid I have to tell you something'

There was something in his eyes that told me that he knew exactly what I was going tell him.

**Gabby's pov:**

'Ty say something' I said kneeling in front of Ty trying to get him to look at me

'Look at me Ty'

'What do you want me to say Gabby?'

'I don't know' I said as new tears ran down my cheek 'But this is the weird part'

'How weird?'

**Sam's pov:**

'I'm pregnant Reid, we're pregnant' I said feeling the tears fall down my face

He still hasn't said anything; he just sat on his bed with a blank expression on his face.

'How long did you know?'

'I just found out, and the doctor said I'm 8 weeks'

'You did this without me?'

'I'm sorry Reid; I didn't know how to tell you'

'Do your parents know?'

'I have a feeling they do, but I don't care anymore'

'I care; I don't want to lose you' he said looking straight at me, and if it wasn't enough my own eyes were filled with tears, I'd swear I had just made Reid Garwin cry

'I don't want to lose you either'

'That's not what I meant, the whole thing with Chase'

'Listen to me, you're not gonna lose me because I'm not the only one pregnant'

He continued to listen as I told him......

**Gabby pov:**

'Sam's pregnant too'

'But I thought that it was only one of the sisters?'

'So did we, but we looked at some history book in the library and Chase didn't read all the what the prophecy said and neither did your ancestors'

'Go on'

'They never heard the full context, they stormed out before the gypsy could finish 'she said after they left that: "Twins being unique already, what comes to one twin, the other twin will follow"

**Sam's pov:**

'Gabby's pregnant too'

'You're kidding'

'No'

'Shit'

'What are we gonna do?'

'I don't know Sam, but were gonna get through this, the three of us' Reid said taking me in his arms

* * *

**Ya Reid Garwin cried! I still can't believe it! but he does have a heart **

**Ya it just kinda flashes to Gabby then back to Sam i tired to make it flow as best I could..**

**So please review!**

**peace laterz**

**dramaqueen612**

**xoxox**

**p.s hopefully I'll update sometime tomorrow night if I get home from babysitting early! but if not Sunday at the lastest.**


	20. Papa don't preach

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a rough weekend, I've been sick and dealing with family issues and hopefully this makes up for it, and I dont know any spanish or Italian ( i used my transator on my word so hopefully its right if not oh well) the transation is in the brackets.**

**And I just wanna thank for those who reviewed! it means the world to me so THANKS A TON! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(A week later)

**Gabby pov:**

'I don't know how I'm gonna tell my parents' I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling

'Do you want me to come with you?'

'Yes' I said taking Ty's hand

I nervously waited with Tyler in my living room, waiting for my parents.

'Gabriella, what's wrong?' my mom Sadie asked in a worried tone

'Gabby' my dad Evan said

'I don't know how to tell you this.....' I said still holding Tyler's hand

'You're not pregnant are you?'

My eyes fill with tears as I try to hold them back

'You're pregnant aren't you?'

I couldn't even stop the tears from pouring out and I turn to Tyler and sob into in his shirt as he rubs my back.

'Gabby'

Then my mother starts yelling at me in Italian, saying how irresponsible Tyler and I were.... Bah bah bah

(Translation: 'Gabriella Sophia Aurora Hunter, what were you thinking, not using protection? Your 18 years old... haven't me and your father taught you anything')

Il `non lo parla circa questo, io avere 18 anni, Io non sono un bambino ('Don't lecture me about this, I'm 18 years old, I'm not a child')

'Clearly you are since you never bothered to tell us'

'Mom, you and dad weren't around'

'You could've at least talked to us about this'

'I know'

`Que usted sabe que estamos siempre aquí para usted' my dad interjected in Spanish ('you know we're always here for you')

El `I conoce al papá, yo estaba a desconcertado para hablar con usted a individuos sobre él'

('I know daddy, I was too embarrassed to talk to you guys about it')

'I'm sorry mom, daddy' I cried again

'Come here Gabriella' my mom said taking me in her arms and she let me cry.

**Sam pov:**

'I can't tell my parents, they'll kill me'

'Sam, you have to tell them'

'I know but I'm really scared'

'Don't be, I'll be with you every step of the way' Reid said taking my hand in his

'Mom, Dad?'

'We're in the living room'

I held on tight to Reid's hand as we walked into the living room and saw my parents sitting on the couch and when they saw Reid; their facial expressions went from pissed to angry in 2 seconds.

'Samantha, him.... he's the one who got you pregnant'

'Who told you I was pregnant?'

'Sam, Edward Cullen? Going to Harvard, there is no Edward is there'

'No'

'You lied to us'

'I know I'm really sorry'

'You disobeyed your father... he told you not to see him anymore and what did you do, you were seeing him behind our backs and now you're pregnant'

'I'm 16 years old, I'm not a child and his name is Reid and he's my boyfriend and father of our baby'

'Samantha you have no idea what kinda of struggles and responsibility it takes to raise a child since you're just a child yourself'

'Like you know, you were never there when I needed you growing up; you'd just drop me off with whatever Nanny was available and take off'

'Don't talk to me like that young lady, I am your mother and your father and I gave you everything'

'No you didn't, sending me away or leaving me here alone'

'We've only wanted what was best for you'

'What's best for who mom... it was always about you, it was never about me'

'I don't think it's best for you to go through this, your only 16... You have to listen to me, please don't go through this'

'You want me to get an abortion'

'I'm only thinking of you and your future'

'It's a yes or a no Mom'

'Yes, I think it's what you should do'

'No'

'Did you just say no?' My mother's voice was rising now

'Yes I did, I'm keeping my baby' I said nervously

'And you've thought about this, and you're willing to raise this baby for the next 18 years'

'Yes'

'I'm sorry Samantha but your father and I can't and won't support you through this'

'Why?' I cried

'You two aren't ready to handle the responsibility of raising a baby'

'You think you can take care of a 16 year old and a newborn' my Mother snapped directly at Reid 'I know exactly who you are Reid Garwin, Your father and yourself are exactly the same'

'And you've done such a good job raising me Mom' I said walking out of the living room, dragging Reid with me.

'Samantha if you leave right now, you can't come back'

'Fine, I won't' I said slamming the door

* * *

**A/N: I hate making parents mean, but someone had to be mean... I based Sam's mom off Victoria Davis( Brooke Davis's mom on One Tree Hill, the kind of mom who's not there and doesnt really care)**

**Please Review!**

**Peace, Laterz**

**dramaqueen612**

**xoxo**


	21. I'm not a little girl anymore

**A/N: I know its been while and i'm sorry its been another one of those weeks still dealing with family issues but its getting better and hopefully things will be better next week :) anyways heres another chapter and enjoy! I know its insane that its both of them, I couldnt decide and so i went with my gut and dont worry things are looking up for sammie not before things get scary and thats all I'm gonna say...... **

**

* * *

**

**Gabby pov:**

Tyler and I were sitting with my parents trying to come up with the best possible way to handle this.

'You both are sure that having an abortion is not an option'

'Yes' we both said at the same time

'And your sure adoption isn't one either'

'Yes, we're sure'

'Ok, so that would leave us for you two to get married'

'Married'

'Yes, married'

'Sadie, I think just the two of us should talk about this, privately' my dad said leading my mom out in the hall and shutting the door.

'What do you think there talking about?'

'I don't know, but I can't hear them' I said putting my ear on the door

El `I no piensa que esto es una buena idea Sadie'('I don't think this is a good idea Sadie')

`Si no los dejamos conseguir ahora casados, ellos apenas irá y elope' ('If we don't let them get married now, they'll just go and el elope')

'What are they saying?' Ty asked not having any idea what they saying in Spanish

'My dad doesn't think it's the best idea, and my mom said we'd just elope if they won't let us get married'

'Do you want to get married?'

'Ya someday'

'Gabriella'

'Ya'

'I was going to do this earlier, but your news kinda over powdered mine'

'What are you talking about?'

'Gabriella, I've loved you ever since we were 13, and when Caleb saved you from that car and when I first saw you that's when I knew you were the one'

Tears filled my eyes, these tears weren't like the ones before, and they were a new kind of tears.

'You've helped out of my shell and you saw me when no else did'

'Gabriella Sophia Aurora Hunter will you marry me'

'Yes'

'Gabby, get in here there's something wrong with Sam' my mom said with a panic in her voice

I rushed into the front room and standing in the door way was Reid and he was holding a very inconsolable Sam.

'Sam what happened?'

She looked at me with red eyes and cried more 'they kicked me out'

'Your parents kicked you out'

The 16 year old just nodded.

After Sam fell asleep, Ty and I and Reid had to tell my parents what happened.

'You both are pregnant'

'Ya'

'She must be so scared'

'Well I think it's late, you should go to bed Gabriella'

I take Ty hands and was about to head upstairs when my mom stopped us

`Gabby, dónde usted le piensa va? ('Gabby, where do you think you're going?)

'Upstairs'

El `I piensa que deben Tyler y Reid a casa, usted no piensa y no soy dejo alrededor a dos muchachos adolescentes en su sitio' (*'I think that Tyler and Reid should home, don't you think and I'm not about to let two teenage boys in your room')

'Mom'

El `no discute con mí a señora joven' ('don't argue with me young lady')

'Fine'

'What did she say?'

'Um... you guys should go'

'Right, don't worry about it Gabby'

'We should go anyway'

'Let's go baby boy, tell Sam I'll call her tomorrow''

'Ya'

***

IL `quando ha fatto Tyler ottiene così cute?' ('When did Tyler get so cute?')

'Mom'

'What?'

'Oh Gabby, I'm kidding.... He's defiantly grown up a lot'

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Peace,Laterz **

**Dramaqueen612**

**P.s I dont own anything **


	22. Sometimes life's not fair

**A/N: hey sorry it took me so long to update the login to sign in wasnt working so yeah and i had a midterm last week and an assignment due in 2 days and I'm going crazy.... so this a shorter chapter but the next chapter should be longer :) well ttyl.... enjoy :)**

* * *

***

**Sam POV:**

I woke up feeling sick; I really shouldn't have eaten all that junk food yesterday. I scramble to get out of the bed and run to Gabby's bathroom. I pretty much threw up most of my stomach, but I felt a little better.

'Sam, you ok?' a voice said behind me, it was Gabby's mom

'I'm feeling like crap' I sighed as I tried to get up but gave up when the dizziness washed over me again

'It comes with the territory'

'Does it ever stop?'

Sadie laughed a little, 'No not really, it only gets worse'

My eyes widen in disbelief and I thought I was going start to crying again.

'I mean, the morning sickness leaves eventually but the swelling and pain starts'

'Who knew that being pregnant would be so complicated?'

'But it can be a wonderful thing too, the joys of being a mother and seeing your child the first time... the product of your love'

'Is going to be worth it? Going through all the discomfort?'

'It's defiantly worth it' she smiled

'Morning mom' Gabby said as she went and sat on the floor beside me 'Hey Sam, how ya feeling?'

'Like crap'

'Me too'

'What are the odds of both of you getting pregnant' Gabby's mom wondered as she left the room

'I guess, it can happen the first time or 10th time'

'And we shouldn't have just counted on condoms'

'Next time, we're going on the pill'

'Right'

'I can't do this, I can't tell his parents'

'Sammie, you're gonna be fine... we're both going to be fine and my mom and dad are both here this time'

'And mom no speaking Spanish or Italian, his parents might not know what you're saying and they could think you're crazy' Gabby warned her mom

Il `non preoccupa per me Gabriella' she reassured us ('Don't worry about me Gabriella')

'What did she say?'

'Don't worry'

I think I was going be worried no matter what anyone told me.

****

'Both of them are?' Reid's mother Daphne and Tyler's mother Alana said at the same time in disbelief

'It seems that way' Sadie sighed at Gabby then me

'This has never happened before'

'That doesn't mean it wouldn't'

'You two' Daphne said glaring at her son and his best friend 'Your fathers will deal with you two later'

'Now, Samantha, Gabriella.... I'm sorry you had to hear that' she said sweetly to us then turning her attention back to Tyler and Reid

'How could both of you be so irresponsible' Alana added

'Alana, we shouldn't yell at them just yet, what are we going to do about the girls?' Daphne said in a calming voice

'I've talked to Gabriella and Tyler last night with all their options and they want to get married'

'Married? They're only 18 years old'

'Yes I understand, but if we don't let them they'll just go and elope anyways'

Alana seemed dumbfounded and couldn't think of any other reason why they shouldn't let their children get married.

'I remember when Tyler came home they first day of school when he met Gabby, I've never seen my son look the way he did at any girl, and when I first met Gabby , she was good girl and still is.... I'm happy that Tyler has found someone he in love with, even if wasn't romantic when they were 13... He was happy whenever he was with her

'Gabriella was a lot more smiley when she was talking about Ty'

'Mom' Gabby hissed in embarrassment

'Samantha'

My head snapped up, and I looked Daphne in the eye 'Yes'

'Have you talked to your parents?'

'Yes' I said fighting back the tears

'And are they aware that you've decided to keep your baby'

'Ya and they don't want me anymore'

'What do you mean they don't want you anymore?' she asked as I started crying again

'Her parents wanted her out of her lives, and that's putting it nicely' Sadie said in my place

'Where has she been staying?'

'At our house' Sadie sighed at me noticing I had finally stopped crying and was leaning on Reid's shoulder

'She's had a rough couple of days'

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Peace, Laterz**

**xoxox**

**Dramaqueen612**

**p.s I'll try to update again on my reading break if not hopefully by thursday night.... **


	23. Roomies and standing up for myself

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

***

I nervously turn the key and unlock the front door. I feel so unwelcome, and it's my house while I guess it wasn't my home anymore. The four of us, stopped in the main entrance of my house, dazed.

'Ok, we only have a few hours till my parents have the gardener come, so I'll go and pack my stuff'

'I'll go with her' Gabby said following after me

Gabby and I had most of my stuff packed and I felt weird leaving this place I once called home. I was carrying my favourite Jewellery box; I had gotten a few years ago for Christmas.

'Sam, you shouldn't carry that, you're pregnant' Reid said taking it from my hands and my eyebrows narrowed but I decided to let it go. He was right, and I hated it when he was right.

**Gabby's pov:**

'Well that's the last of it' I sighed with a grin on my face, after unpacking most of Sam's stuff into my older sister Jade's old room, since she moved out to go to school, and my brother Joaquin got married and moved back to LA the house had been pretty empty.

'Your sister won't mind that I moved into her old room' Sam asked with a panic in her voice

'No, she won't mind ... she's away at school and hardly ever comes home'

'Ok'

'This is going cool being roomies'

'Ya, Roomie'

'Girls'

'We're in Jade's room mom'

'Are you two done packing?

'Yep' Sam said in small voice

'Ok, now that you're settled in... I have to lay some ground rules'

'Ok' Sam said smiling; it was like she knew it was going to happen

'First, your curfew is 10 o'clock on week nights and midnight on weekends'

'No boys, meaning Reid in your room alone'

'And if you don't follow those rules, you will be grounded'

Sam smiled and gave my mom a hug, 'Thank you' she smiled.

I think that's what Sam had been deprived of all these years; she needed a real mother who cared about her enough to set the rules and be a real parent.

`Che va lo stessi per voi Gabby, so che voi e Ty state ottenendo sposati ma fino a che allora Tyler non permesso nella vostra stanza da solo'

('That goes the same for you Gabby, I know you and Ty are getting married but until then Tyler's not allowed in your room alone')

'Yes mom'

'Good night girls'

'Night mom' we both said at the same time

**Sam pov:**

The only thing I was worried about, what about school? Would my parents stop paying for my schooling, something I desperately needed in order to graduate?

I got my answer the next day.

I was sitting the provost office, nervously waiting for my parents. They arrived in their usual manner, barley looking at me, and starred directly at the provost.

'Samantha, has always been a bright student here at Spencer and it would be foolish to send her elsewhere'

'We know, our daughter has always been a good girl and kept up with school'

'Then why is it that you wish to transfer her to another school'

'Samantha has decided to move in with her grandparents' my mother said with no remorse

'When did I decide this' I hissed at my mother

'Not here Samantha'

I rolled my eyes and remained silent and like always my father let my mother control everything.

'How could you decide this without telling me' I snapped at my mother as she walked away from me

'Since you decided to go off and get pregnant'

'Don't start mother, you want to send me away hoping I'd change my mind'

'You still have no idea what you're getting yourself into'

'More then you could ever say for yourself, since you're not the mother of the year' I said sighing and rolling my eyes

'Don't talk to me like that young lady, I am your mother and you're leaving for Santa Monica on Saturday'

'No' I said sternly

'You're going and that's final'

'NO' I snapped and walked away

'You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Samantha' my mother yelled as I walked away and I could barely hear her and I didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: I really dont't like Samantha's mother, she's evil and I couldnt deal if my parents didn't support me but things are looking up for Sammie very soon : )**

**Please Review!**

**Peace,Laterz**

**xoxo**

**Dramaqueen612**

**P.S Thank you tons for reviewing XD**


	24. Cradles to graves

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it's been insane and school's getting on my last nerve right now and I wasn't in a good mood lately and I really dont like my program or one of my teachers so ya schools going to die anyways sorry about the rant on about how much school sucks right now...... on a happier note here's another chapter :)**

**enjoy:**

**

* * *

**

**Sam's pov:**

I still never told Kaylee or Vanessa about me being pregnant; I actually haven't seen them in a while. So I knew I had to tell my best friends. They'd find out eventually.

'Hey guys' I said opening Kaylee door

'Hey Sammie, where have you been it feels like it's been years'

'Busy with school I guess'

'Parents on lock down?'

'You could say that'

'We heard that they found out about you and Reid' Vanessa shrugged

'Ya they found out'

'I'm sorry Sam I should've been there'

'Ya we should have been there, but they told our parents and our parents snapped at us too' Vanessa said with tears in her eyes

'It's ok Kaylee; Gabby's been here for me too' I smiled

'You're still friends with Gabriella Hunter?'

'Ya so'

'Well people have been talking, did you hear the rumour that she's pregnant with Tyler Simms baby'

'Ya I heard that' I said picking at my nails

'Is it true?'

'It's not my place to say'

'She is isn't she?'

'Everyone always said she was such a slut, being friends with the "Sons of Ipswich" probably slept with all of them'

'Kaylee' Vanessa snapped

'She's not a slut Kaylee, she's in love with Tyler and it's none of your business anyway' I snapped back

'When did you start sticking up for the Goth queen?'

'She's my friend and she's been more of a friend to me than you have for past 8 weeks'

'So you're on Goth girl's side'

'There's no sides Kaylee'

'Clearly you've chosen'

'I'm not on anyone's side, she's my friend too'

'You've changed since you started seeing Reid; it was a bad idea to try to hook you up with him'

'I changed for a reason Kaylee, I grew in the past couple of weeks Kaylee, if you didn't already know, my parents kicked me out and want to send me to my Grandparents in Santa Monica'

'Just because you slept with Reid Garwin?'

'NO BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT'

'You're the one who's pregnant' Kaylee choked out and Vanessa stayed silent

'Yes I'm the one who's pregnant'

'Is it Reid's?'

'Yes it's Reid' I said calming down

'What are you gonna do?'

'Reid and I talked about it and I'm keeping the baby' I cried wiping the tears from my eyes

'Oh Sammie' Kaylee cried 'I'm sorry I was such a bitch'

'I'm sorry too, for not telling you and V about it either' I cried even harder

'Best friends?'

'Cradles to graves' we said

***

'My grandparents are willing to let me finish my semester here and then I have to move to Santa Monica as soon as school done' I said looking at my feet ' So I can have the baby there'

'You can't just leave Sam, we can't do this without you' Gabby protested

'I don't want to leave, but once we defeat Chase or Chris and this is all over... I have to go'

'What if you and Reid get married then they can't make you leave'

'It's not that simple, I'm underage and I'd need my parents' permission and they'd never let me get married'

'Oh I never thought of that'

'There's nothing they can do until I turn 18 anyways'

'Would you grandparent's let Reid come with you?'

'I don't know, as much as they love me.... I'm not sure'

'Oh I never thought of that'

'There's nothing they can do until I turn 18 anyways'

'Would you grandparent's let Reid come with you?'

'I don't know, as much as they love me.... I'm not sure' I sighed as I read my text from Reid

'What if you get emancipated from your parents?'

'Divorce my parents?' I asked my eyes widening

'It's your only option if you want to stay here'

'I don't know if I could do that'

'We'll think of something'

'I doubt I'd ever get my happy ending' I cried as I left the room

* * *

**A/N: Ya Kaylee was a little harsh, the whole Goth thing was hard to write, but I'm happy with it and I couldn't see the three of them fight forever..... ya things are getting any easier for Sammie but things will lighten up I promise.**

**Peace, Laterzz**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	25. This can't be happening

**A/N: sorry it's been forever I've been dealing with school and some other lovely personal stuff and now everythings good and ya, it scared me that's for sure...**

**Anywho Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Gabby pov:**

'If you just ask her dad if you can marry her' I argued with the blonde

'He didn't want her dating me what makes you think he'll let us get married?'

'That didn't stop you from dating her' I narrowed my eyes

'Damn Gabby, I don't know if I'm ready to get married at 18'

My eyes went wide and I screamed 'Reid you such an ass, you're not ready to be a father either and yet it's happening'

'What if I'm not ready for this either'

'You did not just say that man' Tyler said pointing to the door way

Reid turned and there was Sam standing in the door way, with tears in her eyes 'You regret this?'

'Sammie that's not what I meant'

'Ya right, what did you mean then Reid?' Sam said putting her hands on her hips waiting for him to answer her

'It's happening so fast Sam'

Sam screamed again and ran back into her room and slammed the door shut and we could hear her lock it.

'Reid, look what you did'

'Me?'

'Yes, go fix it' I ordered

'She's the one acting like a 14 year old'

'Reid she's 16 and she's pregnant'

'I didn't ask for this to happen to me Gabby'

'No we never asked for this to happen to us but life doesn't care about what we want, we just have to deal with what's handed to us'

'So this was handed to us?'

'Reid that's not what she meant and you know it' Tyler snapped

'Bull shit, that's exactly what she meant' Reid snapped back and left the room

'Look Reid, I meant that we have to roll with the punches and move on' I yelled from the top of the stairs

'Let him cool down, and then I'll talk to him' Tyler said kissing the top of my forehead

'Ya, he needs to deflate that huge ego of his'

**Sam pov:**

I collapsed on the bed and just started crying. I couldn't believe he actually regrets us, us having this baby. Maybe I was better off moving to Santa Monica after all. I stopped crying and got off my bed, I walked towards the bathroom. This baby loves to play with my bladder.

The sharp pain in my stomach had me on the floor, I held my stomach hoping it go away but it never did. I started crying again and another sharp pain took over me.

**Gabby pov:**

'I'm gonna go check on her' I said as I left my room and knocked on Sam's door

'Sam you've been in there for a long time' I open the door and Sam wasn't in her bed, so I figured she must of been in the bathroom.

'Sammie are you in here?' I asked knocking on the bathroom door which was locked

'Tyler' I yelled

'What is Gabby?'

'Sammie's not answering me, unlock the door' I demanded as I watched his eyes turn black and the door clicked and I pushed open the door.

'SAM'

There was Sam on the floor clutching her stomach.

'Sammie what happen?'

'I don't know, it just hurts' the 16 year old cried

'Come on we're talking you to the hospital, Tyler help me get her on her feet'

***

It felt like we were waiting for hours when it had only been twenty minutes since we got here. The nurse was a bitch and glared when we walked in the waiting room.

'This is retarded' I snapped getting up and walked over to the front desk

'Look, my best friend is pregnant and she's in a lot of pain'

'Sorry but she's gonna have to wait just like everyone else' she glared at Sam then back at me noticing my small bump too

'Fine.... Then can you please page Sadie Hunter _my mother'_ I faked smiled and sat back down leaving the nurse dumbfounded

'Don't worry Sam I got you covered' I glared at the nurse who had paged my mom

'Yes, I need Sadie Hunter.... it's her _daughter_ and _friends_'

* * *

**Please Review!.... Ya poor Sammie, I feel for her and I promise things are looking up for her from now on :)... if you review I'll update even faster ;) **

**Peace Laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**

**xoxo**


	26. When we first met

**A/N: I would've update yesterday but since Twilight came out yesterday I raced to the mall to get it ( I got the 3 disc one) well I wouldnt ask this if it was importnant well if there's any Twilight fans out there please check out ( they changed it ) , it's basically a form where twilight fans go and it gives the best information about Twilight and updates and the Proboards might terminate it and that can't happen so they're hoping people will go and promote it like crazy... sorry for the little rant ( if you want the link I'll post it on my profile)... anyways enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't even 5 minutes and my mom ran through the double doors.

'Gabriella what's wrong? You ok?'

'Mom it's Sammie she's in a lot of pain' I cried

'Come Sammie I'll take a look at you'

'Thanks Gabby, Tyler'

'Wait out here Gabriella, and I'll talk to you after' my mom said giving me a look

I sat back down and then glared at the nurse still standing there doing nothing

'What?' I snapped looking at my bump 'YES I'm pregnant too got a problem?'

'Gabby' Tyler said trying to shut me up

**Sam pov:**

'Don't worry Sam your baby is fine, healthy and developing normally... its just stress that caused the pain'

'Thanks Sadie'

'Did you and Gabby get a hold of Reid?' Sadie asked noticing he wasn't here

'No' I whispered

'Why not? Shouldn't he know, he's the father Sam'

'He wasn't acting like it today'

'Samantha what happened?'

'We got into a fight about being parents'

'Oh'

'Ya and he's not ready'

'Honey, neither are you but you both decided to keep this baby and raise it, he's just scared'

'Really?'

'Ya, most guys are.... when I was pregnant with Gabby and her brother and sister, Evan was terrified'

'Even though you two were married?'

'Yes, it's just the realization that this baby is coming'

'I guess'

'Don't worry sweetie he'll come around'

'I hope so'

**Gabby's pov:**

'Sam are you ok?' I asked as soon as Sam walked through the doors with my mom

'Ya I'm fine'

'Good let's get out of here' I whispered so my mom couldn't hear me

'Gabriella Sophia Aurora Hunter' my mom snapped, she was mad

'Ya'

Estoy apesadumbrado que usted es una vaca gorda (I'm sorry you're a fat cow) I said giving the nurse a sad face and trying to hide the smile in my voice

El `no habla como ése, se disculpa por verdadero y malo él este vez' ('Don't talk like that, apologize for real and mean it this time')

'I'm sorry'

'No you two go home, make sure they do Tyler'

Tyler nodded and pushed me and Sam out the door.

'What did you say to the nurse anyways?' Sam asked me

'I told her I was sorry she was a fat cow' I laughed

'Your mean'

'I know but she had it coming'

***

**Sam pov:**

'Sammie Reid loves you and ya he says stupid stuff a lot'

'I know I love him too'

'Has he talked to you since, have you told him about going to the hospital?'

'No, because he won't stop being a jerk' I cried

'Sammie your gonna have to tell him'

'I know'

'Besides I need you to help me pick out a wedding dress' Gabby smirked as she showed me the pictures of the wedding dresses that she liked

'Ok' I giggled

'I was just thinking about something'

'What Sammie?'

'The day I first saw Reid'

'Details'

**Flashback**

_It was my first day at Spencer, old friends I'd known since kindergarten and I haven't seen them in forever. I was trying to stay out of everybody's way, noticing the cute senior boys. One caught my eye, blonde, blue eyed boy. He winked at me. I may have been smiling but inside I was freaking out. _

'_I haven't seen you before' he winked and walked past me_

_My stomach was fluttering. I turn to see where he was going and there were the Sons of Ipswich. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler..... And Reid. Reid Garwin noticed me, he winked at me. _

_But what would he want in a nerdy 15 year old who wears huge thick glasses. _

_**Reid pov:**_

_I never noticed her before; she looked cute in her oversized glasses and her brown hair in a long braid that went down her back. I saw her eyes first, blue. I saw her sweet smile as I past her, she looked like she was about to have a heart attack. But I must say she was hot, her skirt was shorter than most of the girls wore them here. She tied her white shirt just over her belly bottom. _

_Then I remembered who her best friend was, Kaylee Turner. I smirk to myself and I couldn't stop thinking about the brown haired girl. _

_**Sam pov:**_

_Sleeping in the dorms were kinda creepy at night, the noises bothered me and kept me up. I couldn't sleep because I realized I had to go the bathroom and it wasn't going to fun since I had no idea where they were._

_I found the bathroom after finding the showers first. I was just walking back to my room when I had this weird feeling, like someone was behind me. I turned and there was Reid Garwin standing behind me._

_I let out a small scream._

'_Sorry I didn't mean to scare you'_

'_You always scare girls walking down dark hallways at night' I said arching my eye brow_

'_Not always, just got back from the dells... how come you weren't there?'_

'_I'm not into partying' I sighed as I turned to walk the other way_

'_What's your name?'_

_I turned back and smiled and turned to walk away again._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

**Review!**

**peace, laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**

**xoxo**

**p.s Hope you like the little flashback :)**


	27. Making up is the best part

****

A/N: i would've update sooner but I've been trying to write other chapters for my other story and I've been writing a couple of new ones... well I hope you like:

Enjoy:

* * *

**_Recap:_**

'Not always, just got back from the dells... how come you weren't there?'

'I'm not into partying' I sighed as I turned to walk the other way

'What's your name?'

I turned back and smiled and turned to walk away again.

**End of Flashback**

'Now I remember.... he wouldn't stop talking about you for weeks' Gabby said trying to hide giggles escaping her mouth

'Really, he talked about me?'

'Ya he thought you were cute'

'Ya right' I argued

'No lie, he talked about you until Tyler finally snapped'

'Oh'

The knock on Gabby's door scarred me so much I screamed.

'Sam its ok it's just me' Reid said giving me the saddest face ever

'I'll leave you two alone' Gabby said jumping off the bed and running out my room faster than you can say "Sons Ipswich".

'We need to talk'

'I know' I said not looking at him

'Why didn't you tell about going to the hospital?

'I didn't want you worry about me and I was still mad at you'

'Come here Sam' Reid said as he held his outreached hand to me

I put my hand in his and he pulled me closer to him.

'I didn't mean what I said, I was scared...I don't regret us and I don't regret having this baby Sam, I don't... we made this baby' he whispered as he placed his hand on my stomach

'I love you Sammie'

'I love you too Reid'

Tears filled my eyes and I blink them away, I giggled 'Did you feel that? It felt like a cricket running across my stomach'

'That's our baby'

'Ya, our baby' I said wrapping my arms around his neck and his lips crashed into mine. He lifted me up into his arms and my legs wrap around his waist. I won't be able to do that in a few months.

He gently set me on the bed and continued to kiss me. I could feel him smirk as he kissed me again. My fingers started playing with his hair and he pulled me closer to him.

I break away from the kiss and my breathing was heavy 'Reid, we can't.... You're not even allowed in my room alone'

'You worry too much baby girl, you're already pregnant, it's not like your gonna get pregnant again'

'Shut up and kiss me' I giggled and sat up so I could kiss him again.

He was happy to listen to me. It wasn't 2 seconds later; Reid already took off my shirt. My hands confidently reached for his shirt and I ran my hand under his shirt trying to take it off.

'If you wanted me out of my clothes you could've have just asked' Reid smirked down at me as he pulled off his shirt

'Ya that's what I wanted' I slyly smirked as he traced around my stomach with his hand

I let out a moan when he started kissing my neck and I pulled him closer to me.

****

**Gabby's pov:**

'Don't stop' I whispered as he moved his hand from my waist to my thigh and I looked into his blue eyes

'Gabby we can't'

'Tyler we can' I insisted as I kissed him again only for him to break our kiss again

'No we can't Gabriella'

'Why because of my mom's stupid rule' I asked arching my eyebrow at my boyfriend

'No' Tyler said not making eye contact with me

'Then why?'

'I felt something move'

'The baby? The baby does that all the time now... don't worry about' I laughed as I kissed him again

'I can't Gabby, it feels weird... Knowing that he's right there... feeling everything' Tyler blushed

'Baby boy, we're not hurting the baby, he's fine' I said running my fingers through Tyler's hair

'But it still feels weird'

'Tyler, my mom said it's ok and the doctor said it's ok that we're still intimate, it doesn't hurt the baby.... it's actually healthy if we still are.... um...' I started to say but Tyler's lips met mine and that conversation was over.

* * *

**Review!**

**Peace, Laterz**

**Dramaqueen**

**P.S well hope you liked the cute fluffiness :) I love it! and pretty please review and I'll update faster ;)**

**xoxo**


	28. It's like they know what I did

**Sam's pov:**

The sun hit my eyes, as I opened them. I smile when I see a sleeping Reid; aw he looks so innocent when he's sleeping. I shake my head and I wrap myself in the sheet and tired to go back to sleep. Ok that's not gonna work. I sigh and pull on one of Reid's old shirts he gave me, and I grab a pair of my boy shorts. I throw my hair up in a messy pony tail and headed down stairs but not before the baby stared playing with my bladder again so I got sidetracked.

I checked to see if Sadie's car was parked in the drive way, I sighed in relieve when I see that it's not parked in the same spot.

I was just pouring my cereal when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

'Morning Sammie' Gabby smiled

'Morning Gabby'

'How was your night?' Gabby winked

'Fine... I don't wanna ask about yours' I laughed as I sat the island

'Good' she said rolling her eyes then stuck out her tongue and turned on the small radio on the counter

"_You get the best of both worlds, chill it out take it slow then you rock out the show"_

I look at Gabby and we both start laughing.

'Do I wanna know?'

'Um... I think it's my dad listening to Hannah Montana... my 10 year old cousin loves Hannah and makes us listen to it all the time' Gabby laughed as she turned the dial and the song "Low" by Flow Rida came on and Gabby started dancing around the kitchen.

'Apple bottom jeans boots with the fur' Gabby sang 'low low low'

'Turn around and give that big booty a smack' I laughed then my face went bright red when I saw Tyler standing in the door way laughing at us

'Ya you tell her to smack that' Tyler chuckled

'Tyler' Gabby glared playfully at her boyfriend

'Wish Reid could've seen you do that' Tyler laughed and a shirtless Reid who was only in his boxers was standing behind me

'Oh I saw it' Reid laughed as he was tapping my reaction

'Reid Garwin you didn't'

'Oh I did' he smirked as he tired running away from me

'Oh your gonna get it' I challenged as I ran after him

I was too busy trying to find him I didn't even notice he came right up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist and he lifted me up.

'What did you do with it?' I demanded

'What are you talking about baby?' he whispered in my ear making a shiver go up my spine. Damn he doesn't fight fair.

'Don't play dumbass Mr. Garwin where's the camera'

'Why?'

'If you post it I'll castrate you'

'And what happens if I don't'

'Put me down and I'll tell you' I asked sneakily

'I'm listening baby girl'

I grab his hand and led him back upstairs.

**Gabby's Pov:**

'Do you think they're coming back?' Tyler wondered

'I don't think so' I laughed

'Good' Tyler said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder and started kissing my neck and shoulder

'Ty' I said closing my eyes

'Ya'

'Let's go back up stairs' before I even blinked Tyler picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way upstairs.

***

'I wonder what happened to my mom she was supposed to be here 3 hours ago' I said looking at the clock as Sam and me watched T.V

'When does her shift end?

'10 I think'

'Umm... that's weird' Sam said as she braided her hair

'Gabby, Sammie I'm home' my mom said from the kitchen

'Hey Mom'

'Sorry girls I would have been home earlier but Mrs. Millar had her baby last night and it took longer than we thought it would'

'What did she have?'

'A little girl'

'Aw'

'She weighed 6 pounds and 8 ounces' Sadie said smiling 'wouldn't it be nice if one you two had a little girl'

'Ya mom' I said nervously, she didn't about the covenant and the whole reproducing one male

'Well are you two ready to go maternity clothes shopping?'

'Are you sure Mom, we can wait if your too tired'

'It's no problem girls, you both need clothes'

***

'I still can't believe your mom fell asleep' Sam laughed as we were trying on clothes

'Me neither' I laughed too

'But I can believe that Reid and Tyler bailed on us' Sam pointed out as she stepped out of the dressing room

'Ya Ty said that people look at him and give him dirty looks...it's like they know I did something' I said mimicking Tyler's voice and Sammie's face broke into a huge grin and she started laughing so hard and I joined her after realizing that I made Tyler's voice sound like a girl's.

'Reid said he wanted to come only to fool around in the changing room so I told him he couldn't come anymore' Sammie finally said after catching her breath.

'I can see him saying that' I laughed as I pictured him leading poor Sammie in the change room and not letting her out and I shake my head and go back into the change room to try some more clothes.

* * *

**A/N: Ya I kinda ended it weird, but if was gonna add more, the chapter would have been wayy longer then I wanted it to be... I had fun writing this chapter, some more silly girl time without the boys... so it will get a little darker in future chapter I promise some action will finally come... and I just wanna say Thanks for the reviews guys, you don't know how much it means to me.. so review and more will come very soon!!!!!!!**

**Please review!**

**Peace, Laterz**

**dramaqueen612**

**xoxo**


	29. A month later and a dream

A month later....

**Sam's pov:**

'Please Reid let me borrow your shirt, just this once... mine doesn't fit anymore' I whined as I looked in the mirror to see that my school uniform was way too tight, my chest was just about pop and my skirt wouldn't zip up.

'Sammie, you said that yesterday' Reid said smirking at me and staring at my chest

'I know but you did say I do look hot in your clothes' I winked as walked up to him and started playing with his hair, he closed his eyes and said ' fine' and he grabbed his shirt from the closet and handed it to me

'Thank you and how will I ever repay you?'

'I've got a few ideas in mind' he said slyly as he took off my old shirt and threw on the floor as he started kissing me

I break away from the kiss 'Maybe later, we do have class in 20 minutes we don't wanna be late'

'You're killing me Sammie'

'I know'

The whole school eventually found out about me and Gabby's pregnancies. Students glared at us, teachers rarely spoke to us anymore, and they only gave us dirty looks.

'God I wished they'd stop staring at us' I moaned as more people stopped and stared at me and Reid as we walked down the hall

'Don't worry baby girl' Reid said taking my hand and led me through the crowded hall

_Gemma- Dream_

_I had everything that I could ever want, a loving boyfriend, a job I love but something was missing in my life. We talked about having kids but that wasn't what I was missing from my life. It was like I was meant for someone else. _

_We had one fight and I take off. I regretted the moment I left the house. I just had this feeling something was going to happen. The white light came out nowhere and all of sudden it when dark. _

_**News Paper 1981:**_

_**22 year old women in fatal car crash**_

_After being struck by a drunk driver 22 year old Gemma Young passed 2 hours after being brought to Sunnydale Hospital in New Jersey. _

**Gabby's pov:**

I snapped my eyes open and I couldn't remember where I was. Of course I was in the library trying to do homework when I fell asleep and with the pen still in my hand. That was the first dream I've had since I got pregnant, I hadn't had them lately. I did the math in my head and it was 8 years before I was born when my last life was as Gemma Young. Not a very long life, only 22 years old. Longer than Sage's life when it was cut short at 12 years old.

'Gabby you ok?' a new voice came from behind me

'What?' I asked with my eyes half open

'Been up all night? Sam asked

'Sick' I whined as I closed my eyes again

'Me too and Reid's not too happy about always having to hold my hair out of my face every time'

'He actually holds your hair? I cried

'When I tell him to...Usually I'm yelling at him... Why doesn't Tyler?'

'No.... he always sleeping when I'm sick' I sobbed

'Gabby it's gonna be ok, don't cry about it'

'Ya I guess... but still... I'm 18 and prom's in a month and I'm gonna be huge then there's graduation' I wailed

'You're not gonna be that big, you'll be fine... me on the other hand I'll look horrible' Sam said trying to make me feel better

'Easy there.... I'm the one who's getting married in a week'

'I guess we can be pregnant together'

'Ya'

* * *

**A/N: I don't have much to say about this one so I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review**

**Peace,Laterz**

**dramaqueen612**

**xoxo**


	30. Wedding Bliss

* * *

I re-opened my eyes and I was standing in my mom's room wearing my wedding dress, I felt like I was dreaming. Today wasn't my wedding day, it came way too soon. I asked Sammie to pinch me a couple of times just to make sure it was actually happening today; my wedding. Most of my mom's side of the family was here, and half of my dad's, since it was harder for most of them to come on such short notice. Most important my Granny and Papi came (my Dad's parents). Tyler was most nervous meeting Nana and Grandpa, since I was the baby and they had a harder time coming to terms with my relationship with Tyler and the baby.

'Gabriella' my mom said smiling as she held a small box

'Ya mom'

'Here's something old, something new, borrowed and blue' Sadie said taking out the first item my Granny's blue locket.

'Aw Mom' I said wiping the tears from my eyes

'And this' Sam said holding up the white garter in her hand

'Really?'

'Yep it's tradition' she smirked, she must be spending too much time with Reid

'Thanks Sammie' I winked

'No problem, it's my job'

'And here's your wedding Veil its old' my mom said placing the veil on my head and letting it fall down my back

In at least 20 minutes I was going to walk down the aisle and soon become Mrs. Gabriella Sims. The movement in my stomach brought me back to my thoughts. My son, our baby.

'Is everything alright Gabrielle?' Sadie asked

'Ya.... the baby was kicking again'

Tears filled my mom's eyes and she ran over to feel the baby move.

'Aww Gabby that's my grandchild' Sadie smiled up at me

I know even my mom thought Jade would be the first to get married and a baby, not me her youngest. 18 and pregnant and getting married.

'They're ready for you when you are Gabby'

I looked at my sister Jade, and then looked back to my mom and Sam. 'I'm ready'

I tried to hide the tears, but I've waited for this day for so long. I was going to marry Tyler. Sam went head of me with Reid on her arm. She giggled past me and gave me a nervous smile. Being in front of my whole family can be a bit scary but as long as I was looking at Tyler I think I'll make it through.

**Sam's pov:**

I've never seen Gabby so happy before, she was in total bliss. As the music started as I grabbed Reid's hand and walked down the aisle.

The vows that Gabby and Tyler had were simple, they wrote their own vows (well I did help Tyler with the writing part so he could read it). The awes and smiles filled the church and Reid whistled and I shot him a glare and the blush rose on his cheeks.

The reception came faster than I thought; soon enough everyone was finishing dinner and soon after it was time to party.

'So how's Tyler handling meeting the great-in-laws?' I giggled as I took a sip of my water

'He's been trying to avoid them all night' Gabby sighed 'so I'm gonna have to get him to talk to them' Gabby said as she got out of her chair and walked to towards Tyler

'Have fun' I smiled as I looked down at my bloated stomach, it was obvious now and the dress that Gabby picked out for me showed my bump. I rubbed loving and looked to see everyone having fun while I was still sitting here.

'You're Samantha?' a voice said beside me

'Ya, I'm Sam' I smiled at the older lady; it was Gabby's Grandma Ana, the one who Tyler had been dreading to meet.

'I've heard a lot about you Samantha'

'Good things I hope' I smiled

'Of course, Ella talks very highly of you' she smiled 'And I know that you're with that Garwin boy?'

'Reid' I said feeling my face going red

'Ella tells me you're expecting too'

'Ya a little boy' I smile

'You already know?' Ana asked

'I just have a feeling'

'I think you're doing a very brave thing Samantha, raising your child... you and Ella both'

'Thanks Ana'

'By the way have you seen Gabrielle and Tyler? I feel like he's been avoiding me and Ella's Grandfather' she smiled

'Gabby just went to look for him'

'Thank you Samantha'

I smiled as I watched Ana walk towards her husband and walked him over to be were Tyler and Gabby were now standing. I shake my head and figured that we (meaning Reid should at least help Ty and be there for moral support). I spot my boyfriend and hurried over to him.

'Reid come with me' I ordered pulling him away from the bar

'Oh getting kinky now Sammie' he slurred

I turn and glare at him 'No we are helping Tyler' then I paused to take in what he said and how he said it 'You've been drinking Reid?'

'It's a wedding Sam, everyone drinks'

'Ya but they're not my boyfriend, and guess what you're not getting anything tonight' I snapped as I dragged him with me towards Gabby and Tyler

'Sam you didn't actually mean that... did you'

'Shut up Reid' I said rolling my eyes

**Gabby's Pov**

I noticed behind my nana, Sammie was dragging Reid over here and was trying to hold back the tears.

'Gabby can I talk to you and Tyler for a second?' Sammie smiled fighting the tears back

'Ya of course hun'

'What's wrong, what did he do this time?' Tyler asked rolling his eyes at his best friend

'Your best friend got himself pissed' Sammie snapped as she was trying to hold up Reid, and failing badly

'He tends to do that' Tyler shaking his head as he helped Sammie support Reid from falling over

'Whoa there Reid, why did you do this to yourself?' I asked glaring at him

'It's an f-ing wedding Gabby'

'Ya mine and I don't think Ty wanted his best friend hammered at his wedding' I rolled my eyes and went off to find Caleb

'Gabby don't fucking drag Caleb into this' Reid snapped suddenly

'Please be quiet Reid' I heard Sammie say and saw that she took his hand and placed them in hers

'Caleb, someone managed to get himself drunk and can barely stand' I said trying to hide the laughter in my voice because it was so stupid

'Reid' Caleb growled as he stood up and headed towards Ty and Sammie who were still holding up Reid

'Caleb don't yell at him please, Sammie will kill you just don't' I pleaded

'Come on big guy' Caleb said taking Sammie's spot and helped supported him from falling

'Pogue and I will take Sammie and Reid back to his house' Caleb told as he shut the hummer's door

'Call me when you get to Reid's house ok Sammie'

'Ya' Sammie said giving me a small smile then turned to her now past out boyfriend sitting beside her.

* * *

**A/N: ohhh sammie, what is she gonna do with Reid? well he's gonna pay for that one later....**

**Please Review! they make me happy :)**

**Peace, Laterz**

**dramaqueen612**

**xoxo**


	31. Not forgiven yet

**Sam's pov:**

I fell asleep on the way to Reid's, and it was Caleb who woke me up as he lifted Reid off of my shoulder.

'Sammie' my eyes slowly open and I see Caleb smiling at me 'come on, we'll help Pogue walk Reid into the house' he said as he turned to see Pogue struggling with a now wide wake Reid, swearing and trying to fight Pogue. I narrow my eyes and stomped towards my very intoxicated boyfriend.

'Reid' I sighed and waited for him to turn around, and when he did he smirked at me and walked, (if you called it walking) stumbled towards me

'Samantha, get your ass over here'

'I'm coming Reid' I tried to hide the anger in my voice but that didn't fool him

'You mad at me?' he said seriously as he took me in his arms

'A little, you shouldn't drink like that' I tried to disguise the hollowness in my voice

'I'm sorry baby girl' he whispered in my ear

'I know you are but talk to me about tomorrow, you're not forgiven yet'

After a noisy entrance and knocking over everything in sight, Caleb and Pogue managed to get Reid upstairs. We were pretty lucky that his parents were still at the reception and didn't have to explain why their son was so drunk. We made it to Reid's room in one piece and when Pogue tired to get him on the bed but instead he pushed Pogue away from him and grabbed my hand and brought me closer to him as he gently put me on the bed.

'Ummm... Reid?' I said giving him a puzzled look and Pogue tried not to laugh

'What?'

I nodded towards Caleb and Pogue 'I've got it covered and if I need any help I'll yell'. The two older boys nodded and left the room

'We'll be down stairs if you need us Sammie'

I nodded and then looked back to Reid who was waiting patiently for my attention

'Where were we?' he whispered as he kissed me, after what felt forever I broke the kiss 'Reid, you get to bed'

'Sam'

'Don't Sam me, come on you need to go to bed so you can sleep this off'

'Come on Sam, we don't even have to wear a condom this time'

'Reid, come on' I said taking off his shirt, then he just collapsed on the bed, passed out

I got undressed and threw on an old shirt of Reid's and his gym shorts and walked over to my now sleeping boyfriend and gave a quick kiss on his forehead Then I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. When I went down stairs I found Caleb and Pogue still waiting for me.

'How's he doing?'

'Sleeping actually passed right out'

'That's good'

'You guys don't have to stay here, I'm ok... I can take care of him, I mean he's bound to wake up and get sick'

'That's why we shouldn't leave you alone' Caleb interjected

'I'm a big girl Cale'

'We know but please just this one, let us help'

'Fine'

'Don't worry his parents should be back soon'

I still wasn't settled with them staying here but I couldn't get them to leave, so I gave up and I went to lie on the couch and closed my eyes. My mind was slipping and the dark took over me.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah Reid's a little perv... lol... that's what happens when you're intoxicated, you say dumb things.... but anywho, I'm extremly happy that school is over and now i just have to do is an online assignment and then I'm offically done!!!!!! so hopefully in September I actually like school and my new program, one that I actually like :) and this one the last chapters that I had already done and was finished and the next one is coming, I'm writing as I'm doing and it will be done very soon :)**

**thanks to Musik drache ( it def. made my day) **

**Please Review!**

**Peace, Laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**

**xoxo**


	32. Dreams

**A/N: sorry it's been a while... I've been busy with applying to school and a new RPG I joined... so hopefully this makes up for it**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

__**Samantha -Dream:**_

_My eyes re-opened in frustration and when Gabby looked at me, she screamed and then I scream too. _

'_You're eyes are black Samantha' she gasped as she clapped her hands over her mouth_

_My fingers touched my face and around my eyes but I didn't feel any different, then a voice __interrupted my thoughts. It sent chills through my body and I started shaking._

'_Don't be scared' the voice called from above them_

_I didn't believe him, and Gabriella didn't either as he slipped out of the shadows with an evil grin on his face the same face that haunted my dreams. Chase Collins. I knew the story of John Putman and "Goody" Pope and her son Jacob. Jacob was the son of John Putman not Goody's husband Jacob. I remembered the first day that "Chris" transferred to Spencer and even then (though I didn't know how evil he was then) he was off. _

'_I searched everywhere for you Samantha or should I say Sydney?' Chase hissed 'little did I know you where here all along' _

_Gabriella and I stayed silent and let him talk, hoping some more answers would be answered._

'_You both have no idea you really are?' Chase laughed_

_I looked at Gabby and she shook her head._

'_Giselle and Sydney were twin sisters as you already know but how did they get this curse of being reborn as a new being?' He didn't even wait for us to answer he just kept going 'Sydney is like the sun, bold, powerful and beautiful' _

'_Well I guess that's why you're so bold' he continued 'Sydney's true being was goodness named__Aurora __after the sun and Giselle was wild and unpredictable and Giselle's true being was Aurora's twin sister Luna after the moon'_

'_It has been told that it is only Aurora and Luna who can defeat me' he laughed as if it wasn't true_

'_We can destroy you, we are powerful enough to' Gabriella hissed_

'_You really didn't want to say to that' Chase fought back a laugh as he moved closer to us with the black power already in his hands_

_We held hands as our black power came to us and we pushed it towards him, but not before the darkness took over me._

I screamed out and I sat straight up in my bed and I didn't even know how I got upstairs and didn't even notice a now bewildered Reid sitting up beside me and I struggled to get out of the bed, I practically ran towards the light switch and I rushed over to the full length mirror, I starred at the girl on the other side, my hair all over the place, sweat running down my face, and my eyes were back to blue. I sighed and I went to sit back down on my bed. I closed my eyes and felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around me; I grabbed Reid's hands and started to cry.

'Sammie, what's wrong?'

'Chase, he knows... he knows more than we do.... He's figured out about me.... the baby' I cried as I cradled my bloated stomach.

**Gabriella- Dream**

_I took in my surroundings and saw that Samantha was on the ground. I looked back up to our attacker and starred into his onyx eyes and he still had the evil grin on his face. My heart went racing, knowing that we were going to die. I walked slowly towards Samantha's body, and I knelt beside her hoping I'd feel a pulse. It was faint but still there._

'_Samantha, wake up... I can't do this without you' I pleaded_

_The 16 year old opened her eyes and screamed in pain. _

'_Samantha what's wrong?' I asked my voice broke into a panic_

'_The baby, he's coming'_

_My eyes widened and Samantha's eyes closed again as another contraction took over her._

'_It's too early, I'm not ready... Reid's not here' Samantha whispered as more tears rolled down her cheeks._

'_It's gonna be ok Sammie' I assured her_

_Poor Samantha, she's not gonna make it and neither is her baby' Chase forged a pout _

'_You bastard' I seethed_

'_Language Gabriella' Chase snapped back 'You're gonna a mom soon'_

_I stood up and walked towards him but everything went black...._

_**End of Dream**_

I snapped my eyes opened and screamed as loud as I could, waking an irritable Tyler from his sleep.

'Gabby, what's wrong?' he asked me rubbing his eyes

'I had another dream, Sammie's--- Sam's gone' I wailed as I grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him towards me.

* * *

**R&R**

**Peace, Laters**

**X0x0 Dramaqueen612**


End file.
